Timeline
A Timeline of important and/or interesting events vis a vi the Vista City Bureau 13 game. Black indicates Events on Earth. Purple indicates Magic Level changes. Green indicates Tech Level advancement. Blue indicates Ane related Events not on Earth. Gray indicates scheduled Future Events. Red indicates Greyhawhe Reference Events. =Deep Prehistory= *'c13.82 Billion years ago:' The universe is formed. Bang, seethe, we are not sure. *'c13.7 Billion years ago:' First Light, the formation of stars. *'c12.7 Billion years ago:' Galaxies begin to form. *'c4.6 Billion years ago:' The Sun ignites with nuclear fusion. Greenies protest at once. *'c4.5 Billion years ago:' The Earth is formed. *'c4.45 Billion years ago:' Earth 1.0 and Theia, a Mars sized body, collide. Earth 2.0 and the Moon will rise from this. *'c4.1 Billion to 3.8 billion years ago:' The Late Heavy Bombardment. During this interval, a disproportionately large number of asteroids collide with the early terrestrial planets in the inner Solar System. *'c4 Billion years ago:' Mars loses its magnetosphere, possibly because of numerous asteroid strikes. The atmosphere degrades taking it from the Class M category. *'c3.5 Billion years ago:' The first life on Earth *'c3 Billion years ago:' An Earth sized planet later to be named "Enkidu" loses the gravity battle in the early pinball state of the Solar System and is kicked out. *'c1 Billion to 550 million years ago:' Earth endures a number of total glaciation periods known as "Snowball Earth". For reasons not understood Venus goes into runaway greenhouse mode, building up an atmosphere 93 times thicker than Earth. Earth remains the sole class M planet. *'541 Million years ago:' Paleozoic Era; Cambrian Period: Multicell life explodes into a variety of forms not seen since. *'c252 Million Years ago:' Permian Extinction event. End of the Paleozoic Era. Nearly 90% of marine species and 70% of terrestrial species die out. Beginning of the Mesozoic Era, *'c220 Million Yeas ago:' Someone, dinosaurs, aliens? leaves pottery on Earth with Dagon iconography. *'65 million Years ago:' End of the Mesozoic era with the Cretaceous Extinctions. Of the Dinosaurs only the birds remain. Beginning of the Cenozoic Era and the age of mammals. *'c5.3 Million years ago:' The Zanclean flood at the end of the Messinian period re-floods the Mediterranean Sea, ending the pre-Human civilization that existed in that basin. Worship of Dagon goes into decline. =Pleistocene Epoch= *''Magic Level 15'' -- The highest known historical magic level. *'2.58 Million years ago:' The genus "Homo" is first seen. *'2.1 Million years ago:' Homo habilis first seen. *''Tech Level 0'' --- First tools, tribes, hunter gatherer. *'2 Million years ago:' Creation of the Ane in the El Nanth system. Their creator charges them to "Keep the stories of all the people". *'c1,900,000 BCE:' First known Homo erectus. This species of early man will spreed world wide save the Americas *'1,800,000 BCE:' The Angothol contact. The 1st Ane star drive period. *'1,600,000 BCE:' Calfarian Empire 2nd Star drive period. The Calfarian Empire ends in a destructive "The ends justify the means" war that destroys all warp civilization in that quadrant of the galaxy. It will be half a million years before another warp drive civilization rises. Contact with the Adibidez a warrior culture in which living a life of discipline and honor is what you did. Actual war was considered a failure. To be ready to defend was a virtue. Actual fighting a failure of wisdom. Not necessarily your wisdom, but a failure. They never conquered anyone. Nor were they conquered. Their kids were scary good fighters. *'1.5 Million years ago:' Last known Homo habilis *''996,730 BCE: Elven Calendar year 1 on Greyhawke -- reference only.'' *'905,000 BCE:' 3rd Ane star drive period. *'840,000 BCE:' 4th Ane star drive period. *'750,000 BCE:' 5th Ane star Drive period. Builders build the El Nanth Rosette *'600,000 BCE:' Homo heidelbergensis appears in Africa, Nearly modern humans. They are also believed to have left Africa evolving into, modern Humans, Neanderthals, and Denisovas. *'550,000 BCE:' First Preservers. This is the 6th Star drive period Coventry is founded, *'c400,000 BCE:' Homo neanderthalensis first appears. *'250,000 BCE:' 7th Ane Star drive period. *'c200,000 BCE:' First anatomically modern Humans, Homo sapiens. * c101,900 BCE: An alien artifact fell to Earth landing east of Indonesia. It settled deep in the Marianas Trench. This point of darkness has remained an unknown factor to this day. *'93,569 BCE:' A race of incomprehensibly twisted and powerful Humanoids called "Rishains" turn the Ane of Coventry into humanoids creating the Aneilogs. The part of their brain that let them teleport is twisted to deal with hands, they can no longer teleport or anchor, Coventry is cut off from The Express. 80% of the population dies outright. When the rest don't the Rishians call it good and move on to the next twisted deed.. *'c71,000 BCE:' The Lake Toba super volcano erupts in a massive, climate-changing event. Humankind comes within a few thousand breeding pairs of extinction. *'c68,000 BCE:' Last known Homo erectus. *'c65,000 BCE:' "Birth" of Modern Humans. This is believed to have been triggered by the Toba event. The first stirrings of art and culture as we understand it. *'c50,000 BCE:' Evidence of Human activity in North America. *'41,000 BCE:' Denisova hominins live in Siberian and upper Asia, yet another kind of man. Evidence is extremely fragmentary. A few fossils and nothing of culture. *'c24.500 BCE:' Lake Taupo super volcano event A gate opens from Earth to Greyhawke. A large number of Humans "fell through" this gate onto Grehyawke. This created a connection between Earth and Greyhawke that exists to this day. *'c22.000 BCE:' The last of the Neanderthals *'c16,000 BCE:' Unknown aliens the Ane call "The League of Four" drop the Ane on Earth The 8th Star drive period.. The Covenant is formed between the Ane and the people that will be known as the Ansisi. Magic and psionics are fairly common among Humans. *'c13,000:' Clovis period. Stone tools of a style found pretty much world wide Modern re-population of North America. =Holocene Epoch= *'c12,000 BCE ' The fall of the ancient land of Mu, believed to have been located in the Pacific, perhaps Indonesia. Backlash from their heavy use of psionics starts the decline of common abilities. Homo floresiensis (Flores Man) goes extinct. Homo sapiens is alone. *''Tech Level 1'' --- Agriculture, communities, diversified labor. super tribes. *'c11,000:' With the end of the glaciation period the Saraswati river drys up precipitating the end of the pre-Indus civilization. *'c9000 BCE:' Göbekli Tepe is built in the Anatolia Region of Turkey. A place of gathering and memorial. First known signs of religion. *'c5600 BCE:' The Black Sea deluge, a catastrophic rise in the level of the Black Sea due to waters from the Mediterranean Sea breaching a sill in the Bosporus Strait. Origins of Noah and other flood myths. =Early Historical= Ancient Era *''Tech Level 2'' --- Arithmetic, writing. smelting, stone buildings Nation states. *''Magic Level 14'' -- The creation of nation states and orthodox priesthood begins the limiting of magic to "approved" persons. *'c3800 BCE:' The Sumerian city of Ur, cuneiform writing. This marks the start of the historical period. Magic is restricted for the first time. Only the "right people" can communicate with the gods or do their works. Evidence suggests that Kings and organized religion rose hand in bloody hand. *'c3600 BCE:' Megalithic Temples of Malta are built. Construction will continue in three phases until c700 BCE. Places of feasting and food storage? Questions remain. *'c3300 BCE:' "Ötzi the Iceman" is murdered in the Ötztal Alps. *'c3200 BCE:' King Scorpion or Selk, a pre-dynastic king of Upper Egypt orders the invention of hieroglyph writing. Magic is heavily tied to writing. *'3150 BCE:' King Namer unites upper and lower Egypt. The First Dynasty *'3,000 BCE:' Crystal City is built by the El Aurian's Second Empire. The 9th star drive period. The Great Orion Empire, El Aurians and others. *'c3000 BCE:' Construction of the first stages of Stonehenge. the mound, ditch and small stones. *'2890 BCE:' Second Dynasty of Egypt *'c2700 BCE:' Rise of the Minoan civilization An Aegean Bronze Age civilization on the island of Crete and other Aegean Islands which flourished from about 2700 to 1600 BC. *'2686 BCE:' Third Dynasty of Egypt begins with Djoser. The Old Kingdom Period. *'2650 BCE:' Imhotep -- Chancellor of the King of Egypt, Doctor, Magician, First in line after the King of Upper Egypt, Administrator of the Great Palace, Hereditary nobleman, High Priest of Heliopolis, Builder, Chief Carpenter, Chief Sculptor, and Maker of Vases in Chief. *'2613 BCE:' Fourth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c2560:' Completion of the Great Pyramid, the tomb of Pharaoh Khufu. *'2498 BCE:' Fifth Dynasty of Egypt. *'2345 BCE:' Sixth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c2200 BCE:' An Egyptian scroll of ritual spells for use in the temple is created in leather. A precursor to the Book of the Dead. It survives until the modern age. *'2181 BCE:' Seventh and Eighth Dynasties (Frequently grouped together by scholars). The First intermediate period. *'2160 BCE:' Ninth Dynasty of Egypt. *'2130 BCE:' Tenth Dynasty of Egypt. *'2140 BCE:' Eleventh Dynasty pf Egypt. The Middle Kingdom is considered to start in the middle of this Dynasty with Mentuhotep II. *'c2000 BCE:' Completion of the last stages of Stonehenge, the ruins of which still stand. Famous observatory and we think magical focus. *'1991 BCE:' Twelfth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c1840 BCE:' Akenraten carves a spell for the resurrection of his dead wife Annaratri on a cliff side in the Sinai. VC-What Missing Mummy *'1803 BCE:' Thirteenth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c1750 BCE:' Mycenae believed founded. *'1705 BCE:' Fourteenth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c1700 BCE:' The Book of the Dead is first widely seen written on papyri. Copies are custom made to the needs of the deceased. No known ancient copy contains all the spells. *'1671 BCE:' Fifteenth Dynasty of Egypt. The Second Intermediate period. *'1660 BCE:' Sixteenth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c1625 BCE:' Thera eruption. The destruction of Atlantis. The second blow to Human psionics as schools and libraries are destroyed and the knowledge is never recovered. The Ten Plagues of Egypt. Fallout from the Thera eruption. This will conflated by later Hebrews as "the will of God:". *'1680 BCE:' Seventeenth Dynasty *'1549 BCE:' Eighteenth Dynasty, The beginning of the New Kingdom Period with Ahmose I. *'c1450 BCE:' Linear A writing. Cracked by magic in the 21st century. *'c1400 BCE:' Vedic Sanskrit, the Vedas are first written down. The second magical language. *'c1370 BCE:' Yosef the Canaanite, Vizier of Egypt pens the Book of Blessings Originally in Hieroglyphic script based on Pharaonic magic. *'c1353 BCE:' The Armarna heresy -- Pharaoh Akhenaten and Queen Nefertiti abandon traditional Egyptian polytheism and introduce worship centered on the Aten, the physical disk of the Sun. This is a political move to destroy the priests of Amun and end their political influence. *'c1333:' Pharaoh Tutankhaten,(Living Image of Aten) becomes Tutankhamun, restoring the old religion, again for political reasons. His tomb will later cause considerable stir and rumors of a curse. He will still be dead. *'1292 BCE:' Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. *'c1290 BCE:' Written Greek Linear B The Priest Inhotep is buried alive for violating the body of the Queen by Sethi I. *'c1300:' A series of earthquakes or "Earthquake Storm" over about 150 to 200 years destroys or badly damages most of the civilizations in Canaan, Greece, and Anatolia. *''Tech Level 3'' --- Geometry, philosophy, Empires *'c1250 BCE:' Exploratory expedition sent by Ramses II describes the "lands beyond Punt". One minor note is a curious people that (the inscription is damaged) "The Watchers of the Gods" After a strange dream the leader of the expedition Prince (inscription damaged) to leave them and the Watchers (inscription damaged). Accepted date for the Trojan War. *'1189 BCE:' Twentieth Dynasty of Egypt. *'1069 BCE:' Twenty-first Dynasty of Egypt. The Third Intermediate Period. *'c1000 BCE:' First written Hebrew. the third magical language. Classical Era *'945 BCE:' Twenty-second Dynasty of Egypt. Concurrent with the 23nd Dynasty. lasts unto 720 BCE. *'c850 BCE:' Homer the poet. Writer of the Illiad and Odyssey. He is considered the Father of modern literature. *'837 BCE:' Twenty-third Dynasty. Runs concurrent with the 22nd Dynasty, ends 728 BCE. *'732 BCE:' Twenty-fourth Dynasty of Egypt. Also runs concurrent with the 25th Dynasty. Ends 720 BCE *'732 BCE:' Twenty-fifth Dynasty of Egypt. Concurrent with the 24th and the 26th Dynasties. Ends 653 BCE. *'672 BCE:' Twenty-sixth Dynasty of Egypt, the Late Period *'c640 BCE:' Basha is born, a half sister of Nebuchadnezzar II. She becomes the High Priestess of Nergal. *'600 BCE:' Under the influence of misogynistic leaders the Book of Blessings is expunged from the Hebrew scriptures, along with the female aspect of God Asherah. These among other anti magic and anti female changes made by those who could not understand and therefore feared. *'c550 BCE:' Zoroastrianism enters the historic record, With possible roots dating back to the second millennium BCE. Ascribed to the teachings of the Iranian-speaking spiritual leader Zoroaster (also known as Zarathushtra), it exalts an uncreated and benevolent deity of wisdom, Ahura Mazda (Wise Lord), as its supreme being. Major features of Zoroastrianism, such as messianism, judgment after death, heaven, hell, and free will may have influenced other religious and philosophical systems, including Second Temple Judaism, Gnosticism, Greek philosophy, Christianity, Islam, the Bahá'í Faith, and Buddhism. It is still practiced today. *'525 BCE:' Twenty-seventh Dynasty of Egypt The 1st Persian Period *'c500 BCE:' Siddhārtha Gautama finds Enlightenment under a pipal tree. He teaches the Middle Way between indulgence and extreme asceticism, founding the movement now known as Buddhism. His disciples promptly miss the point. *''Tech Level 4'' --- Algebra, square sail, water & wind mills, roads. *'c426 BCE:' Plato born. -- philosopher and mathematician. A central figure in Western philosophy. He was Socrates' student, and founded the Academy in Athens, the first institution of higher learning in the Western world. Along with Socrates and his most famous student, Aristotle, Plato helped to lay the foundations of Western philosophy and science. *'404 BCE:' Twenty-eighth Dynasty of Egypt *'399 BCE:' Socrates executed for the crimes of thinking and questioning authority (who had no answers). *'398 BCE:' Twenty-ninth Dynasty of Egypt. *'384 BCE:' Aristotle born. -- Greek philosopher and scientist. His works largely informed the medieval era and were later a roadblock to progress when taken dogmatically. It is said he penned a lost book of magic. *'380 BCE:' Thirtieth Dynasty of Egypt. *'343 BCE:' Thirty-first Dynasty of Egypt. The 2nd Persian Period. It ends with the conquest by Alexander the Great in 332 BCE *'334 BCE:' Alexander III of Macedon AKA Alexander the Great begins his conquests. *'323 BCE:' Alexander dies in the palace of Nebuchadnezzar II, in Babylon, at age 32. His empire of conquest falls apart at once. Beginning of the Ptolemy period in Egypt. The last flowering of the Pharonic culture. *'c300 BCE:' Founding of the Library of Alexandria. *'287 BCE:' Archimedes born -- Mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading scientists in classical antiquity. Murdered by a Roman soldier. *''236 BCE: Founding of the Eyrian Empire on Greyhawke -- Imperial Calendar year 1 -- reference only'' *'220 BCE:' Qin Shi Huang names himself the First Emperor of the Qin dynasty from 220 to 210 BC. The title would continue to be borne by Chinese rulers for the next two millennia. *'206 BCE:' Beginning of the Han Dynasty (206 BCE – 220 CE) in China. One of the most prosperous period in China because the government was near paralyzed. *'65 BCE:' Builder Station abandoned. End of the 9th star drive period. *''137 BCE: Molly Abba Nee McGuire Born on a farm Heatherfair, Arilan '' *'62 BCE:' The Concubines of Han Imperial Official Won Hong Lu are magically trapped in a jade jar. *'51 BCE:' Beginning of the reign of Cleopatra VII Philopator the Cleopatra, last of the Ptolemys, last Pharaoh of Egypt. Pharaonic traditions will continue until beaten to death by monotheistic one true religions, sometime literally. The magical tradition digs in and survives somehow. (Some scholars credit modern prescription drug practices, the "℞" of the drug trade is the Eye of Horus, and every drug prescribed invokes Horus, hence the magic has persisted.) *'48 BCE:' The Library of Alexandria is damaged or destroyed in Julius Caesar's fire in the Alexandrian War. *'27 BCE:' Octavius Caesar, later Caesar Augustus sticks a knife the back of the Roman republic declaring himself Emperor, after sticking a knife in all his political allies as well. Fratricide, an old Roman tradition. =Common Era= 1st Century *'c10:' Heron of Alexandria born -- Greek mathematician and engineer. Invented analog programmable automatic machines. Invented the vending machine. Came that close to inventing a practical steam engine. *'c34:' The Apostles throw Mary under the chariot and ignore her Book of Enlightenment, pretty much missing the whole point. *'c37:' The Holy Grail is removed from the Holy Land. *'c39:' Yehoshua, Marium, and their children leave Egypt for Hibernia. *'43:' The Roman Empire invades Britannia. The last bastions of Druidical magic are threatened. *'c60:' Queen Boudica rebels against the Romans. Roman troops invade Anglesey Island engaging in a wholesale slaughter of the Druids. Their writers do a through character assassination of the Druids as well. History belongs to the literate winners. *'68/69:' The Year of the Four Emperors. The Roman Empire stumbles but does not fall. Between June of 68 and December of 69, Rome witnessed the successive rise and fall of Galba, Otho and Vitellius until the final accession of Vespasian, first of the Imperial Flavian dynasty. 2nd Century *'c170:' Marcus Aurelius, Emperor of Rome dotes on a strange antelope that is gifted to him, even letting it live the house. He talks with it frequently. It vanishes after his death in 180. *'c200:' First written reports of Christianity in Britannia. It doubtless arrived sooner. 3rd Century *'266:' Jin Dynasty (265–420) in China following the Three Kingdoms period. *'299:' The Monastery of the Books is founded on a sea island off the west coast of Ireland. Among their treasures are volumes reputed to have been penned by Yehoshua and Marium, the founders of the Order. 4th Century *'310:' Constantine battles the army of Maxentius on the banks of the Tiber. His soldiers shields and standards marked with the Chi rho ☧, a Christian symbol. This ends Roman persecution of Christians. *'325:' First Council of Nicaea repudiated Arianism, declared that Christ is "homoousios with the Father" (of the same substance as the Father), and adopted the original Nicene Creed, fixed Easter date; recognized primacy of the sees of Rome, Alexandria and Antioch and granted the See of Jerusalem a position of honor. Constantine the Great re-draws Christianity as an authoritarian religion. The Roman Catholic Church becomes the official religion of the Roman Empire, starting its decline as a spiritual faith. *'c360:' Constantius II, the anti pagan edits. He ordered the closing of all pagan temples, forbade Pagan sacrifices under pain of death, and removed the traditional Altar of Victory from the Senate. Under his reign ordinary Christians started vandalizing many of the ancient Pagan temples, tombs and monuments. The followers of the Prince of Peace become the oppressors. *'378:' Hypatia is murdered by a Christian mob in Alexandria. Hypatía was a Greek Neoplatonist philosopher who was the first well-documented woman in mathematics. Her basic offense being thinking while female. *'379:' Theodosius I acceded to the purple in the East in 379 and in the West in 394. He outlawed paganism (again) and made Christianity the Empire's official religion. He was the last emperor to rule over a united Roman Empire; the distribution of the East to his son Arcadius and the West to his son Honorius after his death in 395 represented a permanent division. *'390:' The final destruction of the Library of Alexandria during the destruction of pagan temples decreed by Coptic Pope Theophilus. *'400:' Britannia is under a constant slow invasion/immigration of the Saxons, Angles, Frisians and Jutes. 5th Century *'409:' Roman rule ends in the British Isles. *'410:' Visigoths sack Rome. *'420:' The Southern and Northern Dynasties in China (420–589] *'455:' The Vandals sack Rome. It's getting to be a popular sport. *'476:' Germanic Odovacer removes the last Western Roman Emperor, Romulus Augustulus, and declares himself King of Italy. The End of the Western Empire. The lights go out in Western Europe. 6th Century *'c520:' St. Brendan "the Navigator" of Ireland sails to the "Island of the Blessed". (The tale was written in the 900s) It is now believed he suffered a dimensional inversion from which he recovered or reached North America, hard to say which. *''Magic Level 13'' *'c530:' Myrddin Wyllt (Merlin) born to a Welsh shepherdess. *'c550:' King Arthur holds the final Celtic line against the Anglo-Saxons. Futile in the end. The last King of any part of Britain to marry the land. Morgan le Fay sorceress and reputed half sister of Arthur. *'551:' Confucius born -- Chinese teacher, editor, politician, and philosopher of the Spring and Autumn period of Chinese history. Confucius emphasized personal and governmental morality, correctness of social relationships, justice and sincerity. Much quoted, little followed. *'580:' Sui Dynasty in China (581–618) *'600:' With the influence of Christianity growing the half world begins to form. The more unusual of the fay things, Dragons, Unicorns, Centaurs, Fauns, and fairies begin to fade from reality. 7th Century *'618:' Beginning of the Tang Dynasty in China, ends 907. *'673:' The Venerable Bede author and scholar. His most famous work, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (The Ecclesiastical History of the English People) gained him the title "The Father of English History". 8th Century *'721:' Abu Mūsā Jābir ibn Hayyān also known as "Geber" is born. A prominent Muslim polymath: a chemist & alchemist, astronomer & astrologer, engineer, geographer, philosopher, physicist, pharmacist, physician, Magician. *'730:' Alhazred pens the Kitab Al Azif. He dies mad eight years later. *'c747:' Charlemagne the Great, First Holy Roman Emperor, end of the Dark Ages, kinda. (The title, will be kicked around until 1806. It gave you all the power of your alliances and army.) *'c750:' Beowulf an old English epic of 3,182 alliterative lines is believed first penned. The oldest surviving tale in English abet early English. Believed to be an English telling of an even older epic. Real events? Can we judge? *'777:' The Sword of Gabriel is forged. *'793:' Vikings destroy the abbey on Lindisfarne. the beginning of the Viking age. *'799:' A chair reputed to be the Siege Perilous is allegedly destroyed in a Monastery fire in Wales. 9th Century *'866:' "The Great Heathen Army" Danish invasion of England in East Anglia. They came to stay. roots of the Dalelaw. *'898:' The Demon Menhabaall is cast from Greyhawke to Earth. He will lie moribund for centuries, his strength shattered by the forcible ejection. (VC-Magic Plague) 10th Century *'906:' Beginning of the Northern Song Dynasty in China, ends 1127 *'907:' Beginning of the Liao Dynasty in China, ends 1125 Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms in China, ends 960. *'927:' Æthelstan House of Wessex (Alfred the Great) -- The first Anglo-Saxon King of all of England. *'937:' Kingdom of Dali in China to 1253 *'939:' Edmund I House of Wessex *'946:' Eadred House of Wessex *'950:' Kitab Al Azif is translated to Greek by Theodorus Philetas and renamed Necronomicon. *'955:' Edwig House of Wessex *'c958:' King Harald "Bluetooth" Gormsson. First king of Denmark and later Norway. The guy the wireless standard is named for. *'959:' Edgar the Peaceful House of Wessex *"975: King Edward the Martyr House of Wessex -- Assassinated. *'978:' King Æthelred the Unready House of Wessex *'985:' Erik the Red moves to the Greenland colony, after getting exiled yet again. Mainly an economic colony hunting Ivory. Boy had a temper. *'988:' Vikings found Dublin, Ireland next to a ecclesiastical community. *'c1000:' Foundation of The Watchers, a secret organization that observes meta Humans attempting to find a purpose to the whole. They have a charter of non-interference. Lief Ericson founds the Vinland colony, a brief and futile attempt to settle North America. A location that was not that infrequently visited by the Greenlanders. =Second Millennium= 11th Century *'c1010:' The Tale of Genji is written in Japan by Murasaki Shikibu a woman author. The oldest known novel. *'1013:' Sweyn Forkbeard House of Knýtlinga -- First of the Danish Kings. *'1014:' King Æthelred the Unready House of Wessex -- If at first you don't succeed, fail, fail again. *'1016:' Edmund Ironside House of Wessex King Cunt House of Knýtlinga -- Allegedly had his throne placed on the shore and ordered the tide back as an admonishment to his court on the limits of Kingly power. *'1030:' Spread of Christianity in the Scandinavian countries. The end of the Viking era. *'1035:' Harold Harefoot House of Knýtlinga *'1038:' Beginning of the Western Xia Dynasty in China. Ends 1227 *'1040:' King Harthacnut House of Knýtlinga *'1042:' King Edward the Confessor House of Wessex *'c1050:' Mortimer Cubbens AKA Luke Cubbens, AKA Lucius Cubbens, AKA Lucius Club, AKA Lord Lucius is born. Sometime in here he makes a pack with the devil that sends him on a spree of vice and murder throughout time. The Necronomicon is suppressed and burnt by Patriarch Michael of the Greek Orthodox Church. *'1053:' The first formal acts of the centuries long process of the Great Schism between the Roman Catholic Church and the Greek Orthodox Church. Some warm and friendly mutual excommunications over piddling differences in doctrine. *'1066:' King Harold Godwinson House of Wessex -- Ouch! King William I (William the Conqueror) House of Normandy -- Said to have used magic to extract the oath from Harold. *'1087:' King William II House of Normandy *'1095:' The first crusade is called by Pope Urban II of the Roman Catholic Church, with the stated goal of restoring Christian access to the holy places in and near Jerusalem. *'1099:' Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar (El Cid) leads a charge in defense of Valencia after his death. Rumor and legend have him appearing in defense of Christian Spain for a generation after that. *'1100:' King Henry I House of Normandy 12th Century *'1115:' Beginning of the Jin Dynasty in China, ends 1234 *'1119:' The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon (Knights Templer) is founded in Jerusalem. Over the next two centuries they become a major power in Europe and the primary world wide bank. *''Tech Level 5'' --- Calculus; movable type, "gonns", three field farm system, plow, horse collar. *'1127:' Beginning of the Southern Song Dynasty in China, ends 1279. *'1135:' King Stephen House of Blois. Joachim of Fiore,born, The the founder of the monastic order of San Giovanni in Fiore. He was a mystic, a theologian, and an esotericist. His followers are called Joachimites. *'1140:' The Prophecy of the Popes is penned by St. Malachy then Archbishop of Armagh *'1154:' Henry II House of Plantagenet -- Lived to 1189, co rules with son. *'1170:' Henry the Young King House of Plantagenet -- Co-rules with his father. *'1175:' Michael Scot born. A medieval mathematician, scholar, and alleged magician. *'1186:' King Richard I (The Lionhearted) House of Plantagenet -- Sir Feudalmind. *'1190:' Robin Hood, Variously the Earl of Loxley, Roger Godberd, and others, robs from the rich and gives to the poor. *'1199:' King John (Lackland) House of Plantagenet. *'1200:' Albertus Magnus, O.P. is born. Astrologer, alchemist, and Catholic saint. He was a German Dominican friar and a Catholic bishop. He was known during his lifetime as doctor universalis and doctor expertus and, late in his life, the term magnus was appended to his name. Scholars such as James A. Weisheipl and Joachim R. Söder have referred to him as the greatest German philosopher and theologian of the Middle Ages. The Catholic Church honors him as a Doctor of the Church, one of only 35 so honored. 13th Century *'1205:' Merton college of the University of Oxford founded. *'1208:' Pope Innocent III declares a crusade against the Cathars, a non Catholic Christian sect that won't bow to Rome, but is bothering no one. It is believed they possessed a copy of the lost Book of Enlightenment and were doing clerical magic. Good reason to not listen to Rome. Their people are killed their books burned. *'1210:' With the Pope killing Cathars in France the Monastery of the Books in Ireland, a non-Roman Christian sect AKA the "Isle of the Blessed" fades in to the Half world by their own choice. *'1216:' Henry III House of Plantagenet *'1220:' Snorri Sturluson writes the Icelandic Eddur. The sagas of history and the history of the Norse gods. He also throws Iceland under the Danish longship for personal gain. *'1228:' The Necronomicon is translated from Greek to Latin by Olaus Wormius. It is banned by Pope Gregory IX in 1232. *'1240:' Abraham ben Samuel Abulafia the founder of the school of Prophetic Kabbalah, is born. *'1257:' Pietro d'Abano born, An Italian philosopher, astrologer and professor of medicine in Padua. He was tried for Heresy mainly for the crime of thinking outside the narrow Catholic box. He allegedly died before the end of the trial. When they went to exhume him he wasn't there. It has been alleged that Abano also wrote a grimoire called the Heptameron, a concise book of ritual magical rites concerned with conjuring specific angels for the seven days of the week (hence the title). *'1271:' Crusader Ludwig Primm is taken prisoner by Saracen forces in Syria. He will spend much time leaning their mystic ways. In the end he produces De Vermis Mysteriis. *'1271:' Beginning of the Yuan Dynasty in China. *'1272:' King Edward I (Edward Longshanks) House of Plantagenet -- The guy that established the foot. *'1291:' Acre falls after four years of bloody siege ending the Crusader rule of Palestine. 14th Century *'1307:' King Edward II House of Plantagenet *'1312:' The Knights Templer are destroyed by the Roman Catholic Church. Their treasures, including the Holy Grail are lost to history. *'1321:' Death of the last known Cathar perfectus. Guillaume Bélibasteis is executed ending a 100 year nightmare of Papal decreed war and massacre to prevent the idea that some Christians might believe differently that the Roman followers of the Prince of Peace. This ended the practice of clerical magic for over 600 years. *'1323:' Last verifiable appearance of Baba Yaga. It is believed she faded into the half world. *'1324:' John of Nottingham a famous magician, said to have plotted to kill Edward II of England and Hugh Despenser the Younger through witchcraft. No one died or was convicted. *'1327:' King Edward III House of Plantagenet -- It is rumored that he called on Fairy magic to end the Black Death in England. *'c1330:' Nicolas Flamel a French alchemist believed to have discovered the Philosopher's Stone *'1335:' Gerald FitzGerald 3rd Earl of Desmond, alleged to have vanished into the Half World in 1398 *''Magic Level 12'' *'1348-1350:' The Black Death. Some really stupid magical things are done in this period that will have lasting effect for the Bureau and others latter. IE; A satanic cabal releases the Seven Deadly Sins on the world. Their purpose is to bring magic under their control. They fail, but the taint has begun. The Flagellant movement rises and falls being banned by the Pope. Lets beat ourselves holy! *'1368:' Beginning of the Ming Dynasty of China. *'1362:' Abraham of Worms born. He pens Book of Abramelin The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage, important within the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, and later within the mystical system of Thelema created in 1904 by Aleister Crowley. *'1377:' King Richard II House of Plantagenet *'1393:' Pirates in modern vessels (cogs) sack Bergen, the Norwegian longships helpless to stop them. The longship fades. *'1399:' King Henry IV House of Lancaster 15th Century *'c1401:' Roger Bolingbroke (died 18 November 1441) English cleric, astronomer, astrologer, magister and alleged necromancer. He was tried, convicted and executed for treasonable witchcraft on the person of Henry IV of England. *'1413:' King Henry V House of Lancaster *'1415:' The Battle of Agincourt -- The first recorded casualty caused by a "gonn". *'1421:' Start of the Voyages of Zheng He, lasting until 1423. Reputedly circumnavigated the globe landing in the Americas. Having done so, the Middle Kingdom turns its back on this. *'1422:' King Henry VI House of Lancaster. *'1440:' Gilles de Rais (Bluebeard) ondemned to death and hanged at Nantes for the serial murder of hundreds of children and sorcery. *'1450:' Johannes Gutenberg invents the movable type printing press. Likely the most important invention of all time. *'1452:' Leonardo da Vinci Born -- painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, Magician, and writer. *'1453:' End of the Byzantine Empire. Constantine XI Palaiologos the last reigning "Roman" emperor. A member of the Palaiologos dynasty, dies defending the feeble remnant of the Eastern Roman Empire in its capital Constantinople. *'c1455:' Gearóid Mór FitzGerald, 8th Earl of Kildare, Reputed to be a magician and shapershifter. Johann Reuchlin born. A German-born humanist and a scholar of Greek and Hebrew -- He is reputed to have summoned angels. *'1461:' King Edward IV House of York *'1462:' Johannes Trithemius born Johann Heidenberg, was a German Benedictine abbot and a polymath active in the German Renaissance, as a lexicographer, chronicler, cryptographer and occultist. *'1470:' King Henry VI House of Lancaster -- Once more onto the throne. *'1471:' King Edward IV House of York -- And Again *'1473:' Nicolaus Copernicus born, Polish mathematician and astronomer who formulated a heliocentric model of the universe which placed the Sun, rather than the Earth, at the center. *'1476:' Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia AKA Vlad the Impaler AKA Vlad Dracula is reported dead. We are not so sure of that. *'1483:' Edward V House of York -- Uncrowned King Richard III House of York -- Last Medieval King *'1485:' King Henry VII House of Tudor -- Brought to reign at the Battle of Bosworth Field, considered the last gasp of the Medieval age. *'1487:' The Malleus Maleficarum is first published. An anti witchcraft book that stopped not a single witch, and killed thousands. *'1488:' Ursula Southeil better known as Mother Shipton born, She is said to have been an English soothsayer and prophetess. The first publication of her prophecies, which did not appear until 1641, eighty years after her reported death, contained a number of mainly regional predictions, but only two prophetic verses – neither of which foretold the End of the World, despite widespread assumptions to that effect *'1492:' Columbus sails the ocean blue stamping the Western Hemisphere permanently on European minds. Thus instigating an age of mass genocide, most of it not even deliberate. *'1499:' Steganographia, written by Johannes Trithemius. Superficially about magic, but really about cryptography and steganography. If you break the code it is really about magic again. The superficial text is readable but a light cover for the the code work. The code work is real. The hidden text is also real. A clever man indeed. -- James Smythe has a copy of this book. *'1500:' Benvenuto Cellini An Italian goldsmith, sculptor, draftsman, soldier, musician, spiritualist and summoner, who also wrote a famous autobiography. He was one of the most important artists of Mannerism. 16th Century *''Magic Level 11'' *''Tech Level 6'' --- Scientific method, high literacy, common books, Humanities. First age of Exploration, Match and wheellock guns. *'1503:' Michel de Nostredame usually Latinized as Nostradamus born. A French apothecary and reputed seer who published collections of prophecies that have since become famous worldwide. -- This guy has been more trouble.... *'c1505:' Minor Ming official Wan Hu attempts to fly by strapping rockets to his chair. Contemporary reports say he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Success or failure was never verified. *'1509:' King Henry VIII House of Tudor -- Famous for lots of wives. Peter Henlein master clockmaker, makes small ornamental, portable clocks which were often worn as pendants or attached to clothing. these are considered the first watches. *'1515:' Johann Weyer or Wier (Latin: Ioannes Wierus) born. A Dutch physician, occultist and demonologist, disciple and follower of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. He was among the first to publish against the persecution of witches. His most influential work is De Praestigiis Daemonum et Incantationibus ac Venificiis (On the Illusions of the Demons and on Spells and Poisons, 1563). *'1517:' Martin Luther posts a few comments on the Church door setting off the Protestant Reformation and centuries of peaceful Christians killing each other over minor matters. *'1519-1522:' Ferdinand Magellan's expedition. They record the first circumnavigation of the globe. Magellan didn't make it. *'1527:' John Dee born. A mathematician, astronomer, astrologer, occultist, imperialist and adviser to Queen Elizabeth I. He devoted much of his life to the study of alchemy, divination and Hermetic philosophy. Frequently credited with being Merlin. *'1531:' Henry VIII breaks with the Roman Catholic Church over the matter of his desired divorce. The church in England recognized Henry VIII as supreme head of the Church of England. *'1532:' Gerald FitzGerald, 11th Earl of Kildare, also known as the "Wizard Earl". *'1535:' Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim born. A German magician, occult writer, theologian, astrologer, and alchemist. *'c1540:' First mention in a period letter of the being called "Sir Hawke", a humanoid bird of some kind. We now think it was a Phoenix Suppression of the Monasteries Henry VIII with the Act of Act of Supremacy used the Monasteries as a personal bank resulting in the destruction of a great deal of Anglo-Saxon literature. *'1546:' Tycho Brahe born -- Last and arguably greatest of the bare eye astrologer/astronomers. His observations are used by Johannes Kepler in formulating his laws of planetary motion. *'1547:' King Edward VI House of Tudor *'1553:' Queen Jane House of Tudor -- The Nine Day Queen There is some belief that her execution was interrupted by "Sir Hawke" Queen Mary I House of Tudor & King Phillip of Spain -- Known as Bloody Mary for her attempt to wrench the country back to being Catholic by fire and sword. She failed. *'1555:' Sir Edward Kelley or Kelly, also known as Edward Talbot born. An ambiguous figure in English Renaissance occultism and self-declared spirit medium who worked with John Dee in his magical investigations. *'1558:' Queen Elizabeth I House of Tudor ascends the throne of England. Sometimes known as the Fairy Queen she is believed to have taken advantage of Fairy magic to aid England's recovery and prosperity. "Sir Hawke" A being now believed to be a Phoenix was reported by some sources to be in the court of Elizabeth. *'1564:' Galileo Galilei born. Physicist, mathematician, astronomer, and philosopher, some add magician, who played a major role in the Scientific Revolution. His achievements include improvements to the telescope and consequent astronomical observations and support for Copernicanism. Galileo has been called the "father of modern observational astronomy", the "father of modern physics", and the "father of science". Henry Percy, 9th Earl of Northumberland KG an English aristocrat, alchemist and scholar knows as the Wizard Earl. *'1571: 'Johannes Kepler German mathematician, astronomer, and astrologer. A key figure in the 17th century scientific revolution, he is best known for his laws of planetary motion. *'1574:' Robert Fludd born. A prominent English Paracelsian physician. He is remembered as an astrologer, mathematician, cosmologist, Qabalist and Rosicrucian apologist. *'1577-1580:' Sir Francis Drake records the second circumnavigation of the globe, and the first commander to make it himself. He landed someplace on the California/Oregon coast, the exact location is still a mystery. *'c1580:' A German flier seeking the arrest of "Lord Lucius" for "Crimes against God and Nature". *'1587:' Virginia Dare born in Roanoke Colony in what is now North Carolina, USA. Her fate as well as the rest of the colony is unknown, but reports of her among the Indians continue for generations. *'1597:' James IV of Scotland publishes Daemonologie, a tract against witches. He personally participates in the torture of those accused as witches. *'1598:'The Elizabethan magician Dr. John Dee allegedly translates the Necronomicon yet again, presumably into English. No sign of this translation or any copy of the Necronomicon was ever found among Dee's effects. Dee is another figure alleged to be Merlin. 17th Century *''Magic Level 10'' *'c1600:' Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed commits an unknown number of murders for blood rituals. Giordano Bruno burned at the stake for believing in alien worlds by the gentle followers of the Prince of Peace. *'1603:' King James IV of Scotland is crowned James I of England. The half world is considered set and totally separate from the whole world at this time. There are no verifiable fairy sighting in England past this date. *'1604:' The resurgence: The Aneilogs of Coventry fight their way to warp drive ships, without damaging the environment. Contact with the Sharidin Empire. *'1605:' Sir Thomas Browne Born, An English polymath and author of varied works which reveal his wide learning in diverse fields including science and medicine, religion and the esoteric. Browne's writings display a deep curiosity towards the natural world, influenced by the scientific revolution of Baconian inquiry, while his Christian faith exuded tolerance and goodwill towards humanity in an often intolerant era. *'1607:' Founding of James Fort later Jamestown Virginia on the Chesapeake Bay. *'1608:' Dutch spectacle makers Hans Lippershey and Zacharias Janssen,of Middelburg, and Jacob Metius of Alkmaar invent the telescope. A year later Galileo will improve upon it and shake the foundations of the universe. *'1610:' Sidereus Nuncius (Starry Messenger) Published by Galileo. The first scientific treatise based on observation with a telescope. Aristotle's "perfect heavens" shattered. Mountains on the Moon, the disk of Jupiter and the four large moons. *'1613:' Ludwig Primm is arrested tried and burned for Sorcery in Brussels. Prinn was living "in the ruins of a pre-Roman tomb that stood in the forest near Brussels...amidst a swarm of familiars and fearsomely invoked conjurations." In this forest, there were "old pagan altars that stood crumbling in certain of the darker glens"; these altars were found to have "fresh bloodstains" when Prinn was arrested. *'1618:' The Demon of Lust possess the body of Elzibet Grimm. It will hold this body until 2009. VC Demon Hunters *'1620:' The Puritans found Plymouth Colony in Massachusetts after Jamestown wouldn't have them. -- This assures that American culture will be a twisted mess later. "Thou shalt not have fun here." *'1635:' King Charles I House of Stewart -- Executed by Parliament *'1642:' Isaac Newton born -- Scientist, alchemist, inventor. *'1644:' Beginning of the Quig Dynasty of China, with a war of course. Primacy of the Manchu. *'1653:' Lord Protector Oliver Cromwell -- The Protectorate Period -- "Thou shall not have fun!" *'1656:' The birth of Edmond Halley, astronomer and scientist. The comet guy. And the sole reason we know anything about Isaac Newton. First Newton discovered it, then Halley discovered that Newton discovered it, then the world knew. *'1658:' Lord Protector Richard Cromwell *'1660:' King Charles II House of Stewart -- English Restoration *'1664:' The Klegess'chee: Mad mass mind creatures smash the Sharidin Empire and reduce the Aneilogs of Coventry to the stone age. They have the time to save knowledge and their populations, but not their ships and cities. They must begin again. *'1666:' The Great Fire of London. The fire is blamed on supernatural forces, mainly due to the year. It has the side effect of burning the plague out of London. *'1672:' The Specters are founded in England. *'1685:' King James II House of Stewart *'1687:' Publication of Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica ("Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy") by Issac Newton. The clockwork universe. *'1689:' King William of Orange & Queen Mary II House of Stewart *''Tech Level 7'' --- Machines to make machines, accurate and portable mechanical clocks, navigation, scientific farming, flintlocks, lightning rod, barometer. *'1692:' Beginning of the Salem Witch Trials. No actual witches were harmed in this atrocity of justice, or even accused. 20 people die, murdered in cold blood. 18th Century *'1702:' Queen Anne House of Stewart -- Last English monarch, first British monarch under the later Act of Union. *'1704:' Publication of Opticks Issac Newton's other great work transforming the science of light and color. *'1707:' The Act of Union creates Great Britain out of England, Wales, and Scotland. Ireland is dragged along. *'1708:' Suzanne Wirtz is born the seventh child of the seventh child and marked by magic. She ghosts through the burning times, terribly scared by the deaths of those she loved. She will become the Hag of Rainier. *'1712:' The atmospheric engine invented by Thomas Newcomen often referred to simply as a Newcomen engine, was the first practical device to harness the power of steam to produce mechanical work. It is first used to pump water from mines. *'1714:' King George I House of Hanover *'1717:' The Grand Lodge of the Masonic Temple is opened in London. This is considered the watershed of modern Freemasonry, considered by some to be the rebirth of the Knights Templer. *'1720:' The Society Descartes is founded in Descartes, Indre-et-Loire, France. *'1721:' Inoculation against smallpox is introduced to England by Lady Mary Wortley Montagu. Lady Montagu's husband, Edward Wortley Montagu, served as the British ambassador to the Ottoman Empire from 1716 to 1718. She witnessed firsthand the Turkish use of inoculation in Istanbul. *'1727:' King George II House of Hanover *'1723:' Brash and foolish Benjamin Franklin walks from Boston to Philadelphia. Along the way he falls to exposure, and his life is taken up by the being that in another time was Merlin. *''Magic Level 11'' *'1725:' Mystkonic University is founded in Arkham, Massachusetts. Antoine Court who named himself Antoine Court de Gébelin born at Nîmes. A former Protestant pastor who initiated the interpretation of the Tarot as an arcane repository of timeless esoteric wisdom in 1781. Giacomo Casanova is born. Womanizer, and Witch. *'c1730:' King's Row comes together. *'1731:'Giacomo Casanova is exposed to magic by his Grandmother seeking a cure for his nosebleeds. *'1734' The Ponape Scripture is found in the Caroline Islands by Captain Abner Exekiel Hoag, who somehow managed to translate the ancient and unknown script. Publication was thwarted by religious leaders who strongly objected to the book's references to Dagon. Anna Ulrica Arfvidsson born. A professional Swedish fortune-teller during the reign of Gustav III of Sweden. She was commonly known as Mamsell Arfvidsson. *'1735:' First reports of the Jersey Devil. *'1736:' The British Witchcraft Act which made it a criminal offense to claim that any human being had magical powers or was guilty of practicing witchcraft. Ravensglen founded in Scotland. *'1738:' Friedrich Herschel born, the father of astrophysics, discoverer of Uranus. "Etteilla", the pseudonym of Jean-Baptiste Alliette. The French occultist who was the first to popularize tarot divination to a wide audience (1785), and therefore the first professional tarot occultist known to history who made his living by card divination. *'1752:' Benjamin Franklin flies a kite. Lightning is proven to be electrical in nature. *'1760:' King George III House of Hanover -- The Mad. The Comte de St. Germain purchases the Hotel Transylvania in Paris. It is believed this man is a Vampire. *'1761:' John Harrison, a Yorkshire carpenter builds H4 a large five-inch diameter "pocket watch" the first practical marine Chronometer. He submits H4 for the £20,000 longitude prize. *'1765:' Alexis-Vincent-Charles Berbiguier de Terre-Neuve du Thym Born. A French author and demonologist. He is remembered chiefly for his lengthy autobiography, Les farfadets ou Tous les démons ne sont pas de l'autre monde ("The Imps; or, All the demons are not from the other world"), originally published in three volumes between 1818 and 1820. *'1770:' Francis Barrett born. Barrett, an Englishman, claimed himself to be a student of chemistry, metaphysics, and natural occult philosophy. He was known to be an extreme eccentric who gave lessons in the magical arts in his apartment and fastidiously translated Kabbalistic and other ancient texts into English. *'1771:' Suzanne Wirtz emigrates to New England. She drifts westward. *''Tech Level 8'' --- Steam, Mechanical calculators; telegraph, cheap iron, cheap cloth, percussion cap, rifled musket, repeating firearms. *'1776:' James Watt's steam engine. A revolutionary device that will permanently change industry. Oh yes, the Deceleration of Independence, and the American Revolutionary War. Benjamin Franklin goes to France as the United States Ambassador. He spends nine years there becoming a world figure in the process. *'1779:' Invention of the spinning mule. Yarn spinning automated for the fist time. Coupled with Watt's steam engine, this changes everything. *'1783:' The Treaty of Paris ended the American Revolutionary War between Great Britain on one side and the United States of America and its allies. On the Sending Out of the Soul a short pamphlet appears in Salem, Massachusetts and circulated among occult groups. Most copies were destroyed in the wake of a series of grisly murders. The brothers Joseph-Michel and Jacques-Étienne Montgolfier developed a hot air balloon in Annonay, Ardeche, France, and demonstrated it publicly on September 19 The first gas balloon made its manned flight in December. Designed by professor Jacques Charles and Les Frères Robert, *'1784:' The first power looms. The beginning of the industrial revolution. *'1789:' George Washington takes office as the First Constitutional President of the United States. *'1791:' Michael Faraday English scientist who contributed to the fields of electromagnetism and electrochemistry. His main discoveries include those of electromagnetic induction, diamagnetism and electrolysis. *'1797:' President John Adams. 19th Century 1801-1825 *'1801:' President Thomas Jefferson. Marie Catherine Laveau Born a Louisiana Creole practitioner of Voodun renowned in New Orleans. -- A Voodun "Queen" still respected and appealed to today. *'1807:' The North River steamboat, later Clermont. The first commercially successful steamboat plies the Hudson river. *'1809:' President James Madison. *'1811:' The Regency period in Britain. George III being too insane to reign, and too royal to get rid of. The Fist steamboat on the Mississippi the "New Orleans". The New Madrid Earthquake. *'1812:' The War pf 1812, so called Second American Revolution. *'1817:' President James Monroe -- The Monroe Doctrine which will color United States foreign policy from here on in. *''' 1818:' ''SS Savannah, an American hybrid sailing ship/sidewheel steamer built. She is notable for being the first steamship to cross the Atlantic Ocean. "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus" Published by English author Mary Shelley. The first edition was anonymous, women authors you know, scandalous. The Black Ball line, the first regular transatlantic "packet" service. *'1819:' "The Vampyre" a short work of prose fiction published by John William Polidori. The work is often viewed as the progenitor of the romantic vampire genre of fantasy fiction. Fiction? Or not. *'1820:' King George IV House of Hanover Joseph Bonaparte, eldest brother of the Emperor Napoleon, claimed to have witnessed the Jersey Devil while hunting on his Bordentown estate. *'1822:' Jean-François Champollion publishes the first translation of the Rosetta Stone hieroglyphs, showing that the Egyptian writing system was a combination of phonetic and ideographic signs. *'1825:' President John Quincy Adams -- First "unelected" president. That didn't take long. 1826-1850 *'1827:' Suzanne Wirtz settles into the forest of Mt. Rainier and turns her back on mankind. *'1829:' President Andrew Jackson -- Professional nut case. Stephenson's Rocket an early steam locomotive of 0-2-2 wheel arrangement. It was designed by Robert Stephenson in 1829, and built at the Forth Street Works of Robert Stephenson and Company in Newcastle upon Tyne. Railroads start to make a mark. *'1830:' William IV House of Hanover *'1831:' Senator Daniel Webster (The dictionary guy) reportedly talks his way out of a Hellish incursion in New Hampshire. James Clerk Maxwell born -- The greatest physicist no one has ever heard of. His theory of classical electromagnetism demonstrates that electricity, magnetism and light are all manifestations of the same phenomenon putting the math to Faraday's ideas. Forced removal of five tribes in the Trail of Tears. An atrocity they killed 1,000 to 15,000, needlessly. It will come back to haunt. (DSH Trail of Tears) *'1836:' Mississippi -- Five planter's sons take it upon themselves to dig the old Colored witch Mother Crystal out of the bayou. They deliver their own corpses home for burial. *'1837:' President Martin Van Buren Samuel Morse patents the practical electric telegraph and invents the code to go with it. Queen Victoria House of Hanover. *'1840:' The Jersey Devil is blamed for numerous livestock killings over a period of two years. *'1841:' President William Henry Harrison -- Most popular president ever. President John Tyler -- Noted for being kicked out of his own party (Whigs) when he would not play patronage ball. *'1843:' The USS Michigan launched, the first iron hulled warship in the US Navy. *'1845:' President James K. Polk -- Out Jacksonianed Jackson. HMS Rattler, first screw propelled warship. *'1847:' Mycroft Holmes born. Exact date unknown. The penny dreadful epic Varney the Vampire believed to be an early Vampire Society effort to trivialize their existence, taking full advantage of the growing craze for vampires in fiction. *'1848:' The Fox sisters and the beginning of the Spiritualism movement. *'1849:' President Zachary Taylor -- Died in office *'1850:' President Millard Fillmore 1851-1875 *'1853:' President Franklin Pierce *'1854:' Sherlock Holmes born on the 6th of January. Nothing is truly known about the later famous detective's parents, or childhood. The family is believed to be landowners. *'1857:' President James Buchanan *'1861:' President Abraham Lincoln. -- American Civil War, assassinated in office. The SS Malacca brings up a partial pot from the middle of the Mediterranean Sea while laying the Malta-Alexandria telegraph cable. It has the iconography of Dagon, and hieroglyphs the origin of which are unknown. It is impossible to date. First use of balloons in military operations by Prof. Thaddeus S. C. Lowe for the Union Army. German professor Otto Lidenbrock claims to have traveled underground from the volcano Snæfellsjökull in Iceland to Stromboli in southern Italy passing though the center of the Earth. His notes lost no one will believe him, he recounts the tale to rising French author Jules Verne who fictionalizes the report in 1864 as Journey to the Center of the Earth. *'1862:' Bureau 13 is created in utmost secrecy by President Lincoln as a secret branch of Lafyette’s C Baker’s US Secret Service. This highly secret 13th Bureau of the US Justice Department begins its covert function to track down and destroy supernatural evil. *'1863:' The Siege of Vicksburg: Reilly Padraic O'Hanna a member of a Confederate irregular unit harassing the Union Army is shot. During the night he falls off his horse and is though dead. *'1864:' Reilly Padraic O'Hanna changes his name to Benjamen Patric Ezekiel Carver and joins the Union army. He sees no action. Luke Cubbens AKA Mortimer Cubbens rapes and murders in the wake of Sherman's March. His last known activity before his death. *'1865:' President Andrew Johnson, The Demon of Sloth possess Frank Earlwood an aimless drifter. Abe Sapien is abandoned under a Washington DC hospital by the Oannes Club leaving only a cryptic note as explanation; "Icthyo sapiens." Publication of A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field. James Clerk Maxwell Anti-Reconstructionists attempt to burn out 35 ex-slaves from a barn, including Mother Crystal. When morning comes the Anti-Reconstructionists are dead of sword wounds, the barn is gone, and none of the Blacks were ever found. *'1866:' First successful Trans-Atlantic telegraph cable. *'1867:' Professor Pierre Aronnax, a French marine biologist, his valet Conseil, and American sailor Ned Land wash ashore on an island off the coast of Norway with an incredible tale. It will be novelized by author Jules Verne as 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea in 1870. Dr Joseph Lister publishes the results of his experiments with antiseptic surgery changing medical practice for good. *'1868:' Agents Gordon and West are teamed up, They face Miguelito Lovelace, a super genius who has access to advanced technology, among other threats. *'1869:' President Ulysses S. Grant. Destruction of the Windwillow Witch House ends four very bloody decades of murder and hell in a small Vermont town. This cult would continue to plague the Bureau until the present day. Completion of the first trans-continental railway. *'1870:' First Council of the Vatican. Defined pope's primacy in church governance and his infallibility, repudiated rationalism, materialism, and atheism, addressed revelation, interpretation of scripture, and the relationship of faith and reason. --The Roman Church sticks its fingers in its ears. "LA LA!" and Likely seals its fate. Louis Pasteur develops the first vaccines for, anthrax, rabies, and cholera. Germ theory is the fact and, spontaneous generation is dead. *'1871:' Phileas Fogg travels around the world in under 80 days on a bet. The adventure is later novelized by Frenchman Jules Verne in 1873. *'1873:' Vista Point, California is founded. *'1874:' Birth of Harry Houdini AKA Erik Weisz in Budapest, later Ehrich Weiss or Harry Weiss. *'1875:' Mortimer Cubbens dies passing his cursed watch to Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver. Aleister Crowley is born. 1876-1900 *'1876:' Telephone patented by Alexander Graham Bell. *'1877:' President Rutherford B Hayes. He radically downsizes the Bureau. Hayes is unimpressed with the whole idea of the supernatural. He orders a concentration on the Spiritualist Movement. He sees these things as a matter of fraud, and will not be reasonable. Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver exploring around Hope, Kansas finds a skull in a ravine wash with both Human and feline features. He keeps it. It is later turned over to Bureau 13 in 2006. The skull is believed to be Leoman. The phonograph is invented by Thomas Edison. *'1878:' The Western United States becomes a hotbed of paranormal activity. Multiple encounters, resolved by civilians brings the mission of Bureau 13 back into focus. Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver vanishes from the street's of Vista Point, California. He is never found. *''Tech Level 9'' --- Common steel, electrical machines; telephone and radio Airplanes, airships, machine guns, tanks, internal combustion engine. *'1879:' Thomas Edison introduces the practical electric light bulb. Albert Einstein born -- general theory of relativity. *'1880:' Bureau 13 establishes a far Western branch in Carson City, Nevada. Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna first publication. All Bureau efforts to suppress the book fail. *'1881:' President James A. Garfield. Sherlock Holmes takes residence at 221b Bakers Street With Dr. John Watson.and begins the most prolific part of his career. President Chester A. Arthur *'1882:' The Eltdown Shards are found near Eltdown in southern England. They are mysterious pottery fragments, The shards date to the Triassic period and are covered with strange symbols thought to be untranslatable. Consumption, the great plague of humankind is recognized as a bacteriological disease, not a genetic disposition in families. The name "Tuberculosis" after the bacteria m. tuberculosis is popularized. Edison opens the Pearl Steel Station in New York, the first commercial electrical generating station producing DC power. *'1883:' Mi-13 is commissioned by Queen Victoria after she has a strange encounter with someone that claimed to be Queen Elizabeth in the Tower of London. A shadowy bird-like figure was seen in the background according to the Queen. they are charged to "look into these matters". *'1885:' President Grover Cleveland. Agents Gordon and West return from retirement to secure some sort of super bomb from Miguelito Lovelace Jr. *'1886' A nest of Goblins makes a war zone out of a small town in Idaho before its removal. This is the first verifiable Greyhawke Dimensional inversion. Edouard Naville completes his three volume work on the Egyptian Book of the Dead including a selection of vignettes for every one of the 186 spells known. *'1887:' A night battle in the Superstition Mountains between US Calvary and Apache Indians is held beneath unnatural lights in the sky, the Aurora borealis. The battle is joined by strange misshapen men, and other men in medieval armor. Army survivors are sent to asylums Apache survivors leave the area never to return or speak of the matter. By the time Bureau 13 arrives it is over and nothing of interest is found. The second major verifiable massive Greyhawke inversion. The Breakout clock is stared on this date. The Superstition Mountains are made an area of interest. Nikola Tesla invents the induction motor working on AC power. In partnership with Westinghouse he will develop AC power, with decided transmission advantages over DC, defeating Edison in the power wars. Vista Point, Ca is incorporated as Vista City. Founding of the first temple of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn an organization devoted to the study and practice of the occult, metaphysics, and paranormal activities in Great Britain. *''Magic Level 12'' *'1888:' Sherlock Holmes allegedly encounters Vlad Dracula. Together they stop a plan to blackmail England itself with a return of the Black Death. The first commercial phonograph. *'1889:' President Benjamin Harrison. An outlaw named Morrow is shot in Kansas. Later it is realized that his possessions contain anachronistic items. Gordon and West's final mission as a team. "The King in Yellow" is published in London. The play is never produced as it is said: "all that read the second act go mad, or worse". Edwin Hubble born -- The expanding Universe. The first prerecorded phonograph cylinders on a hard black wax. *'1890' Second Edition of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna. *'1891:' Sherlock Holmes allegedly killed at Reichenbach Falls, Switzerland. Harry Houdini begins his professional career. Illusionist, magician, escapologist, stunt performer, actor, historian, film producer, pilot, debunker. *'1893:' President Grover Cleveland Bounty hunter Brisco County briefly comes to the attention of Bureau 13 and promptly vanishes. *'1894:' Cassadaga Spiritualist camp founded in Florida, USA. James Harold Smythe is born son of the local baker. Sherlock Holmes proves slightly more difficult to kill than it was thought. The birth of Nero Wolfe. *'1895:' Unusual murders in London and New York City are investigated by Mi-13 and Bureau 13 teams. The culprit is never found. This is the first time they work together. The Tesla-Westinghouse partnership opens the first hydroelectric power plant at Niagara Falls, supplying AC power to New York City 400 miles away. *'1896:' Guglielmo Marconi demonstrates Wireless telegraphy, radio in other words. *'1897:' President William McKinley. The publication of "Dracula" by Bram Stoker. fine literature comes to the Vampire Society efforts to trivialize their supposed existence. It is not believed that Stoker himself was a vampire. *'1900:'Third and last edition of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna. Magnetic recording on a wire demonstrated at the Paris Exhibition. The device was invented by Valdemar Poulsen in 1898 Celluloid cylinder records first made. First flight of a powered rigid airship (Zeppelin) over Lake Constance in Germany. 20th Century 1901-1910 *'1901:' President William McKinley. is assassinated. He will haunt the White House. VC William McKeinly 2015 President Theodore Roosevelt. King Edward VII House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha *'1903:' Ezekiel Jayne the author of Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna is found dead under extremely unusual circumstances. Sherlock Holmes retires to Susex Downs to the practice of beekeeping. Fillroy Mannainham writes a monograph on "Recording the Human Mind" using the recent science of magnetic recording. It is pure speculation. Horatio Nelson Jackson and driving partner Sewall K. Crocker became the first people to drive an automobile across the United States. They take 63 days. Orville and Wilbur Wright invent heavier than air flight. *'1904:' Aleister Crowley begins making a spectacle of himself with various occult books, teachings ,and organizations. *'1906:' San Francisco destroyed by earthquake and fire. They rebuild. *'1908:' The Tunguska event. Comet fragment or crashing alien, we still are not sure. *"1909: President William Howard Taft -- Converted the White House stable into an automobile garage. Newspapers publish hundreds of claimed encounters with the Jersey Devil from all over the state of New Jersey. The U.S. Army Signal Corps purchased a Wright Model A on 2 August which became the first military aircraft in history. *'1910:' The first motorized ‘On the Road’ agents begin to travel across the US and Canada. King George V House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha -- Later Windsor 1911-1920 *'1911:' Agent Gordon's Memoirs "My life in the Secret Service." is suppressed, but agents are given copies for training purposes. End of the Quin Dynasty in China. *'1913:' President Woodrow Wilson *'1914:' The St. Petersburg-Tampa Airboat Line became the world's first scheduled passenger airline service, operating between St. Petersburg and Tampa, Fla. The start of the First World War. The last known work of Sherlock Holmes. *'1915:' Salem Academy is founded outside Salem, Massachusetts. *'1916:' Tony Harker of Vista City enters the family crypt and seals it behind him. A note on his desk states; "I will be with Christa one way or the other." (VC Howling Crypt) The Trans-Siberian Railway is completed. A first rate third rate railroad. *'1917:' Publication of Kosmologische Betrachtungen zur allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie (Cosmological Considerations in the General Theory of Relativity) Albert Einstein. Cottingley fairy photo Hoax, through which a couple of girls convinced an impressive number of influential people that fairies were in fact real. Not everything published is real. Not everything real is published. *'1918:' Simon Plotnik has an affair with an interesting French woman in Paris while serving with the American Expeditionary Force. The End of World War One *'1919:' The Motor Transport Corps convoy of the US Army under the command of Lt Col Dwight D. Eisenhower crosses the US in 64 days, highlighting the need for better roads. *'1920:' Esther Bodine is born in April, later to be known as Starry Windchilde James Smythe has an occult encounter dealing with Lord Fillingham's affairs. Marconi spark gap transmitters go out of general use. Tuned transmitters that can send voice are getting more common. The first commercial radio station in the US KDKA in Pittsburgh, which went on the air in the evening of Nov. 2, 1920, with a broadcast of the returns of the Harding-Cox presidential election. Women finally get the vote in the United States 1921-1930 *'1921:' President Warren G. Harding *'1923:' President Calvin Coolidge. Chastity Collins is murdered in San Francisco. Her body and the family car are hidden in Shasta Lake. James Smythe articulates the theory of knowledge. He notes that the underpinnings of the theory are present in ancient writings, but no one had ever stated it plainly. It becomes the operational mandate of the X-13 Organizations. *'1924:' James Smythe and Merced Logoglos drink from a magical spring in the Greek highlands. *'1925:' Sound recording standardized at 78 rpm. Secrets of Magic, Mystery, and Legerdemain. Martin Publishing, 1925. Republished in 1938 by Dorene Publishing. This book by an unknown author contains dangerous material. Inhotep not as dead as everyone thought. Treasure seekers cause a major breakout in Egypt. *'1926:' Robert Goddard builds and launches the world's first liquid-fueled rocket. Harry Houdini dies in Detroit, Michigan. *'1927:' Charles Lindbergh solo non-stop flight from Roosevelt Field in New York's Long Island to Le Bourget Field in Paris, Philo Farnsworth demonstrates electronic Television September 7 *'1928:' Simon Plotnik and his parents are hit with a virulent pneumonia virus. All three die. Simon gets better. James Randi born, American stage magician and scientific skeptic. Best known for his challenges to paranormal claims and pseudoscience. -- Never agreed to be a Bureau Agent, not for lack of trying. The first regularly scheduled television service. The Queen's Messenger, a one-act play broadcast on September 11, 1928, was the world's first live drama on television. Alexander Fleming discovers penicillin in a lab accident. Antibiotics change medicne *'1929:' President Herbert Hoover 1931-1940 *'1931:' The Demon of Gluttony possesses Nancy Ubonga. Japan invades Manchuria. The start of the Second World War. *'1933:' President Franklin D. Roosevelt *'1934:' Carl Edward Sagan An American astronomer, astrophysicist, cosmologist, author, science popularizer and science communicator in astronomy and other natural sciences. *'1935:' Dr. Henry (Indiana) Jones Jr. recovers children and the Sankara stones from the bloodthirsty Thuggee cult. A geological report is filed with the State of California suggesting that Kimberlite pipes might lie in the area of Mt. Shasta.VC-Big Foot. First year of the Smythe Expedition to excavate Babylon. The dig will last three years and unearth hundreds of important artifacts. One is a jade cylinder seal bearing the name of Bal-nor-pell. (VC Babylonian Astrologer). Another is Basha, an ancient lich that Smythe helps hide in the USA. First practical reel to reel tape recorder using a magnetic oxide coated on a plastic ribbon. The Magnetophon K1 from AEG. First flight of the Douglas DC-3, arguably the most important commercial aircraft ever. Still flying in the 21st century. *'1936:' King Edward VIII House of Windsor -- Abdicated. At the instigation of Bureau 13 Dr. Henry (Indiana) Jones Jr. stops the Nazis from gaining the ancient Ark of the Covenant. He remains a Bureau 13 irregular. Summer Olympics in Berlin Germany. Visiting Bureau agents gain valuable intelligence on German occult efforts. King George VI House of Windsor. *'1937:'The Hindenburg disaster at the Naval Air Station Lakehurst, New Jersey put the final nail in the coffin of commercial lighter than air travel. *'1938:' Dr. Jones prevents the Nazis from recovering the Holy Grail. Nuclear fission discovered *'1939:' Germany invades Poland. The start of European Hostilities in WWII. Giacomo Casanova immigrates to the United States in the wave of refugees fleeing the Nazi advance. 1941-1950 *'1941:' The FCC adopts NTSC television engineering standards on May 2, calling for 525 lines of vertical resolution, 30 frames per second with interlaced scanning, 60 fields per second, and sound carried by frequency modulation. Japan attacks the United States drawing them officially into the global conflict. Germany declares war on the United States. *'1942:' Stephen Hawking born. J. Edgar Hoover steals Bureau 13 from the Secret Service and adds it to the FBI. The Bureau fights supernatural agents of the Axis powers. Enrico Fermi builds Chicago pile 1. It goes critical on December 2. Self sustained nuclear fission. The Master Book of Candle-Burning by "Henri Gamache" a pseudonym. Another book of dangerous knowledge. *'1943:' The Nazi Project Beowulf comes to fruition releasing a dragon on the British Isles. The dragon is shot down by the RAF. No record of the project is ever found. Streptomycin was first isolated by Albert Schatz, a PhD student in the laboratory of Selman Abraham Waksman at Rutgers University in a research project funded by Merck and Co. Tuberculosis the Great Plague at last has a cure. *'1944:' V-2 rocket, the first ballistic missile to touch space or be mass produced. Hellboy appears on Earth in a fireball in a ruined church in East Bromwich, England. The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is founded by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm to combat various occult threats uncovered in operations against Nazi Germany. It initially had strong links to the USAAF and was based at a military airbase in New Mexico. Yes they duplicate the efforts of Bureau 13. The problem with secret organizations.... *''Tech Level 10'' --- Nuclear fission, Mainframe computers, television. *'1945:' President Harry S Truman. Germany surrenders ending the European war. Bureau 13 (And others) pursue rogue Nazi cells after the war. Japan surrenders ending the Second World War. Gerald Gardner begins to popularize the neo-pagan religion Wicca following the repeal of the Witchcraft Act of 1736. The Magic of Herbs, and Mystery of the Long Lost 8th, 9th, and 10th Books of Moses, also by Henri Gamache *'1946:' ENIAC Electronic Numerical Integrator And Computer) the first electronic general-purpose computer. It is Turing-complete, digital, and capable of being reprogrammed to solve "a large class of numerical problems. Terrors of the Evil Eye Exposed. Raymond Publishing, 1946. Republished as Protection Against Evil. Raymond Publishing, 1969. also by Henri Gamache. *'1947:' An alien craft crashes in Roswell, New Mexico. The craft, bodies (Grays) and one survivor are recovered. Howard Hughes steals the whole shooting match leaving the Air Force holding the bag. Aleister Crowley dies. Moory Valinjenko publishes Deep Pneumoencephalography of the Human Mind in the Soviet Union. The NKVD suppresses the paper, and Moory Valinjenko. The first sightings of Lt. Maxis these are reported for over four decades. *'1948:' Long Play, or LP record at 33.3 rpm introduced by Columbia Records. The development of the antibiotic Streptomycin proven effective against pulmonary tuberculosis. History's greatest killer brought to its knees. Hundreds of TB treatment centers gladly close. *'1949:' Unwilling to accept and license Columbia's system, RCA Victor released the first 45 rpm single, 7 inches in diameter with a large center hole. Israeli Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations, or the Mossad is formed. Ruthless bastards *'1950:' The new followers and spawn of Great Goshnar are liquidated by Bureau 13. Abteilung U, or "Department U" founded in Germany. Tasked to deal with the unexplained. 1951-1960 *'1952:' Queen Elizabeth II House of Windsor James Smythe frees a Rhine Maiden from a magical prison while working on neolithic sites in Germany. de Havilland Comet the first commercial jet airliner. Not a success. Square windows are bad. Chota Ahusa founded in Egypt as part of the new Republic. *'1953:' President Dwight D. Eisenhower. *'1954:' A nest of giant ants exterminated in New Mexico. *'1955:' The Black Lake Reservoir Dam is completed in the Shasta National Forest area. This will be a trouble spot. The Dash 80 barrel roll -- "Perfectly safe" -"Tex" Johnston US involvement in Vietnam. *'1956:' James Smythe finds a manuscript of De Vermis Mysteriis at a French estate sale. He adds it to his private collection. It is believed to be Ludwig Primm's original. The Demon of Envy possesses Sa'hadem Hussein *'1957:' Dr. Jones contends against Soviet agents to recover an alien artifact. No physical evidence remains. Team Alpha begins extremely covert operations. The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite. It doesn't do much but prove you can. The space race is on. *'1958:' The United States Army Ballistic Missile Agency launches Explorer 1 in reply to the Sputnik. They do have a science payload. President Dwight D. Eisenhower establishes the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) with a distinctly civilian, rather than military, orientation encouraging peaceful applications in space science. A scientist named Morrow, claiming the world will end in 31 years, escapes a Bureau 13 investigation team. Boeing 707 first successful commercial jet airliner. *'1960:' The Stone table. A granite table with a metal knife laying on it are found in an untouched coal seam in the Locust Mountain mine in Centralia Pa. The mine is closed. The French Département des choses inexistant is founded to deal with things that don't exist. The Nedelin catastrophe. A launch pad accident at Baikonur test range (of which Baikonur Cosmodrome is a part), during the development of the Soviet ICBM R-16. Marshal Nedelin was incinerated. Hubris, hubris est. 1961-1970 *'1961:' President John F. Kennedy. Yuri Gagarin makes the first orbital space fight. Allen Shepard makes the first US space flight in the Mercury capsule Freedom 7 *'1962:' Team Alpha starts the Centralia mine fire to prevent any further evidence from being found. John Glenn orbits Earth in Friendship 7. The Second Vatican Council, informally known as Vatican II addressed relations between the Roman Catholic Church and the modern world. They carefully do not mention magic, and again miss the boat on being relevant in the changing world. Elizabeth Sherman is born in Kansas City, Kansas, a powerful pyrokentic. Her abilities cause her little but grief. *'1963:' President John F, Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas Tx. President Lyndon B. Johnson. Psionic mind shifter neutralized in Texas. *'1964:' Compact Cassette production starts. Stereo 8 or Eight Track tape, a trouble plagued system that fades by the 80s. *'1965:' Project Gemini manned program starts with Gemini III AKA "Molly Brown" flown by "Gus" Grissom and John Young. *'1967:' A gateway to Hell sealed by the Bureau in Alexandria, Indiana. Apollo I fire kills Gus Grisson, Ed White, and Roger Chaffee. Steven Ashby's first tour in Veitnam. *'1968:' Susan Seagull commits suicide by drowning in Black Lake. Jerold Saille is riddled with machine gun bullets by the Viet Cong in the Tet Offensive. He recovers anyway. The Demon of Wrath takes host in Roger Patner. Apollo 7 and Apollo 8, first Moon orbit. *'1969:' President Richard Nixon -- Resigned in the Watergate scandal. The United States lands a man on the Moon and returns him safely to the Earth. Then promptly turns its back on space. Steven Ashby's Second tour in Vietnam. *1970: Steven Ashby is accepted into the Astronaut corps. 1971-1980 *'1971:'The Demon of Greed possesses Donald Tramp. First Salyut space station launched by the Soviet Union. The Bellicolone house is destroyed by a tornado. Jerry Saille is the sole survivor of his family. *'1972:' Reporter Karl Kolchak begins a years long pursuit of the supernatural. *'1973:' Apollo 18 Steven Ashby takes his stroll on the Moon. Salyut 2 space station. Mission failed. Moory Valinjenko is forced to perfect his Deep Pneumoencephalography by the NKVD. Him being to old to live and to useful to lose they force him to undergo it using the body of a young woman in the gulag. Moory, now Maria Valinjenko escapes the Soviet Union. VC-Ronnie Raygun Steven Ashby leaves the astronaut corps and is a test pilot. *'1974:' President Gerald Ford -- Preemptively pardons Richard Nixon, killing any chance he might have getting elected. Apollo 21, the last moon flight. Salyut 3 space station launched.-- Actually a military mission disguised as a civilian mission. Agents sink the yacht of the religious leader Sun Yen Yen off the coast of Florida. Salyut 4 station. Steven Ashby is critically disabled in an crash of the MP5B, a lifting body prototype. He is rebuilt as a cyborg in an secret program costing six million dollars. *'1975:' Spawn of Goshnar infest a zoo in Iowa. The Bureau, having other problems, disposes of them quickly. Skylab station launched, first Skylab mission. A group of conspirators is discovered using an Android Creator in Stepford, Connecticut. Bureau 13 agents confiscate the android maker and prosecute the conspirators for multiple counts of murder. North Vietnamese forces take Saigon. End of the Vietnam conflict. Steven Ashby joins Bureau 13. *'1976:' Karl Kolchak is recruited into Bureau 13. Salyut 5 space station. The first verifiable actions of The Shop. The Firestarter incident. Jerry Saille "discovers' the Ane on Earth. the beginning of Human interaction outside the Ansisi. Second Skylab Mission. *'1977:' President Jimmy Carter. Third Skylab mission. Salyut 6 space station intended for long duration stays. Five missions from 77 to 81. The first mass market Personal Computers, Commodore PET, Apple II and TRS-80. All out attack on Bureau 13, by unknown forces leaves the Washington Office in flames and 61 of the 86 operating agents missing or dead. This dark event became known as the “The Purge". *'1978:' "Abe Sapien found in the basement of Walter Reed Hospital in suspended animation by workmen doing renovations. The BPRD steps in. On the run from the Purge Steve Ashby makes his way to Mexico City as a freelance pilot and adventurer. *'1979:' Skylab deorbits. *''Tech Level 11'' --- Personal computers; global networks. *'1980:' Doctor James Smythe immigrates to the United States to escape questions about his advanced age. The Demon of Pride possesses Duran Moralless, later to be the Bolivian President. Steven Ashby after a series of harrowing adventures is back with Bureau 13. 1981-1990 *'1981:' President Ronnie Raygun -- was brain taped to his detriment. First flight of the space shuttle Colombia. Salyut 7 space station intended for long duration missions. Hosted six long duration missions. A new and reorganized Bureau 13 is born and begins operations in the US, Canada, and Europe.The Director is the new never seen head of the revived Bureau. Sightings of "The Grays" a known alien, stop. *'1982:' Donald Dillon AKA the Batboy of World Weakly News fame is born in a Shop research facility in the Cinch Mt. National Park. VC Seeking The Shop, The Internet Protocol Suite (TCP/IP) was standardized and the concept of a world-wide network of fully interconnected TCP/IP networks called the Internet was introduced. The SS Meerhexe Incident. Jointly dealt with by Bureau 13 and Abteilung U *'1983:' Agents Dale Cooper and Windom Earle are teamed up. Jennifer Taitler is recruited into Bureau 13. August LaFontaine starts hunting and killing Vampires after the death of his wife. Micheal Sean Kieran Flynn is ordained a priest of the Roman Catholic Church. Not the brightest candle on the altar but willing and able to serve. Compact Disk technology released to the public. *'1984:' Agents Steve Ashby and Jennifer Taitler are teamed up undercover in "Discrete Investigations Internationale" a multinational detective agency that encounters the supernatural more than chance would suggest. The Failure: A major breakout in New York City is contained by a hand full of goofball amateurs calling themselves "ghostbusters". The Bureau manages to get them sued by everyone and shut down. They refuse to join the Bureau. *'1985:' Alien abductions hitting an all time high. Vegan Infiltrators are believed at work. Agents Cooper and Earle are injured trying to protect someone named Caroline. after this Earle is institutionalized, his mind broken by his encounters. Maria Valinjenko builds and uses a mind taping machine on Ronnie Raygun at the behest of some of King's Row. VC-Ronnie Raygun The Pro America Conservative Holding Council is founded. A conservative PAC. *'1986:' Fox Mulder is recruited into the FBI. The space shuttle Challenger disintegrates 73 seconds after launch due to the failure of the right SRB. First module of the Mir Space station, used until 2001 *'1987:' *'1988:' The Pro America Conservative Holding Council folds like a house of cards. Never did much of anything. *'1989:' President George H. W. Shrub. Agents Ashby and Taitler retire after a gun fight with assassins dressed as cops is televised on national television. *'1990:' Agent Dale Cooper arrives in Twin Peaks, WA to investigate a strange murder. Dana Scully completes Medical training and is recruited by the FBI 1991-2000 *'1991:' The Daughters of the Apocalypse is believed to have been founded. Desert Storm, Steven Ashby's last active military duty. *'1992:' Dale Cooper is killed defeating a demon. World Weakly News debuts the Batboy. A major intelligence failure. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are recruited into Bureau 13. *'1993:' President Bill Clinton -- Unsuccessfully impeached. Theodore is born at a Shop facility near Anderson, Alaska. VC Seeking The Shop *'1994:' Vista City Mayor Mark McKenna *'1995:' VCPD-SIS Founded. Father Micheal Flynn is transferred to St. Barbara’s, Vista City for everyone's own good. Vista City is hit with an incident of Type T Zombies. The VC public twitch factor is permanently up a notch. *'1996:'The Parkfield Institute for High Energy Physics Research is "destroyed" by a plasma creature of their own making. The Shop is involved. A plague of giant rabbits in the farmland east of Vista City. The public twitch factor is up a notch permanently. A record number of CCWs is issued in Vista City. *'1997:' *'1998:' March of the Stuffies -- Polterghosts posses dolls and stuffed toys all over Vista City. More guns are sold and, yes the public twitch factor is up another notch. International Space Station Launched. Latter integrated into Gagarin Station *''Magic Level 13'' *'1999:' A large magical breakout in Vista City, Ca. Numerous persistent effects. A dimensional inversion is resolved for the first known time in history when Diter the Leoman and family, Leaur and Seelein, are reexchanged for Dr. Detier Klaus, Sonja Traveler and Panther Walks With Him. Contact is made with Greyhawke and the Lost Persons Treaty is Signed between the United States and the Eyrian Empire. VC-Catz *'2000:' Betty Ashby born in a Shop facility in Eureka, California. =Third Millennium= 21st Century 2001-2010 *'2001:' President Josiah Bartlett. Team Alpha shoots down a scout ship of the Ane History Scouts. This precipitates the Meteor Crisis. Astronaut Deke Slayton is killed saving Jakara, Indonesia. Galan the sole survivor leaves the Galan Database. -- The Team Alpha base in the Pacific is destroyed when they fire on the ADF cruiser sent to get Galan. The Day of Reckoning follows shortly there after. Team Alpha is destroyed as a coherent organization. Payback is had. VC-Bo Peep. VC-Metor Crisis *'2002:' A gang of non Bureau related investigators is killing Vampires in Vista City. One of the Vampires goes to the police, awkward.... VC Vampire Stalkers Nickolus Millennium a Vista City celebrity Astrologer to the Stars Is taken over by a Babylonian god.VC Babylonian Astrologer Steven Ashby encounters The Olde Phoenix Inn in Vista City A gang of Rats steals a mini mill via credit card fraud to try and turn guns into rat sized artillery pieces. VC Mini Mill *'2003:' Warned by General Hardhead, Steven Ashby begs, borrows and outright steals the means to get back to the Moon to recover an alien spacecraft left there. First Contact with an alien civilization is had when Galan lands on the White House lawn. The Warp Drive Project is founded. VC-Moon Shot. "Timmy" is born in Cornfield, Kansas, a Shop project. VC Seeking The Shop Mayor Matthew Simons is elected in Vista City with the "help" of the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse. He fires the SIS to aid their ends. Angelo Mancuso starts the Mancuso Detective Agency under John Falstaff VC Demonic Bank Robbers The Ghost of Detective Earl Harvy appears in the SIS squad room to Sonja Moody seeking justice. VC Ghost Earl First appearances near the close of the camping season of the Vista City "Big Foot" attacking campers VC Big Foot An illegal operation by Cyberdyne in the Superstition Mountains leads to the recovery of two Phoenixes, and a number of unnecessary deaths. VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix *'2004:' The Vista City Big Foot is back. It is traced down to a secret Nogano project to scare the Northern California Tribal Confederation off the land VC Big Foot Fusion breakthrough. Energy crisis, environmental crisis, hunger crisis, poverty crisis solved. Some people have a problem with this. Helenanna the Centaur comes To Earth seeking Steven Ashby to aid her with a technological problem. The Phoenixes return with her VC Centaur "Boxing Day Tsunami" kills a quarter million people in the Indian Ocean basin. *''Tech Level 12'' --- Artificial intelligence; real-time virtuality. Fusion Interplanetary craft, slow boat spacecraft, cyberwear. *'2005:' The Oannes Society is destroyed by Abe Sapein preventing them from killing millions in their mad schemes. Raymond Carson and Dr. Jymkill Dare create cloning chambers and a super computer in an abandoned Montana Minuteman command center. The General Electric Fusion generator reaches the market. Other companys follow with their own version. Krellite electric cells start to kill the internal combustion engine. Lancer and Delta I craft. *'2006:' A crumbling coffin looses a Marchdever on Vista City long after the intended targets are dead. The dark creature deprived of purpose goes generally berserk. VC Grave Digger. Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver is found standing confused in a street, baggage in hand by Sonja Moody in Vista City, Ca. VC-The Devil's Watch Boeing 808 Starliner. Permanent bases on the Moon *'2007:' New resident and social climber Samantha Deering AKA the The Demon of Lust starts her series of erotic parties featuring the Vista City political elite. VC Demon Hunters There is an uprising of Shiites in Southern Iraq. After street battles and Basra being nearly destroyed, Saddam sues for peace. Moqtada Al Sadr becomes a sort of co-leader of Iraq. Sunni and Shiia begin working towards a power sharing arrangement. The US Stays out of it. Daughters of the Apocalypse call up a Höllekind for what reason unknown. The demon runs loose in California causing horrific murders about every 30 days, it is stopped in Vista City by the SIS. The responsible Coven is stopped with aid from the Santa Annas VC Mother Eater. A team from The Shop attempts to bring down the Wendigo in Northern Canada. The remains indicate they succeeded (shudder) VC Seeking The Shop. First production Krellite Electric cars. Baikonur Cosmodrome is destroyed in an Antimatter explosion. *'2008:' A wave of supernatural Healing sweeps the entire world concentrated on holy places. The Healing Wave is the largest magical breakout, ever. VC-Magic Plague The bat/Human hybrid girl that will become Betty Ashby is found by Agent Mancuso on his front lawn. ''-- VC-Batty Betty'' Raymond Carson kills Dr. Jymkill Dare over his mad ravings. Edmond, their computer is left to deal with the clones they have made. Launch of the Shepard Class Cruisers Allen B. Sheppard and Donald F Slayton. First permanent Mars bases. Matter-antimatter reactor. The Vulcan Rescue mission. *'2009:' President Robert M. Russel The Trial for Peoplehood. Greyhawke establishes a permanent gate. The United States and the Eyrian Empire exchange ambassadors. Vulcan establishes a Consulate on Earth. An active Manitou is identified in Midland, Michigan. Samantha Deering AKA the Demon of Lust is murdered under highly unusual circumstances in Vista City.VC-Demon Hunters Sa'hadem Hussein is killed in a Terrorist attack. The Sunni blame the Shiites. The Shiites blame Saddam's sons. This devolves into more civil war. The war becomes a proxy battle between Saudi Arabia and Iran. But not much since both are suffering from lowered oil prices and lower demand. VC Demon Hunters Duran Moralless the Bolivian President is killed by by Priests of Quetzalcoatl. VC Demon Hunters Donald Tramp retires from all public life. VC Demon Hunters The FBI drags The Shop kicking and screaming into the public eye and hangs murdered mommies and children all over it. VC Seeking the Shop. *'2010:' Vista City Mayor Mary Cord. A flying saucer "crashes" into a service garage in Vista City. The crash turns up to be the elaborate money making scheme of the AI Edmond and his cadre of identical adult decanted clones. VC-Alien Crash China breaks apart after an extended "unwar" with the Ane, mainly in the person of Therilan the Ane History Scout. Arab Spring: Several and sundry Middle Eastern and North African Countries loose dictators including Libya, Egypt, and Syria. Mi-13 relocates the Project Beowulf dragon in a cave under a Scottish castle. Like many things it was so secret it faded from anyone's attention. First warp coils. Successful test of the WDX-100. Launch of the USS Francis R. Scobee, a Challenger Class Cruiser. Iraq is split up into three sections. The Sunni west, the Shiia Southeast and the Kurdish North. Turks begin massing at the Border. The Turks will not tolerate a free Kurdish homeland, fearing it would a launch pad for separatist Turkish Kurd attacks. 2011-2015 *'2011:'The Aurora borealis once again is seen over the Superstition Mountains. A large breakout of Zombies (Type G), apparently from the last time this happened is stopped and a dimensional inversion dealt with. The realization that a full bore, uncontainable magical breakout is coming sinks in. It is only a matter of time, when not if. The focus of the Bureau changes from hiding magic, to working on its acceptance. This does not go down well with all agents. Some quit and walk away. VC-Superstition Mountains. The anti-gravity problem is cracked by the Dream Team at the Warp Drive Project There is a Terror Attack in Paris with heavy Casualties. Later it's learned that this was a black magic break out and that the French Département des choses inexistant killed several witnesses to hide the true nature of the event. General Electric Solo System fusion krellite system that takes a building off the grid. The Turks push into Northern Iraq. Sunni and Shiia volunteers occasionally go help the Kurds. But the balance seems solidly in Turkey's favor. Kurds from Turkey Syria, Iran and Iraq band together to fight a guerrilla war against the Turks. *'2012:' Micheal Flynn raises a child from the dead. The Enlightenment Movement starts. Dimensional Inversions are on the rise. Molly, Amelia, Suzy, and CK. Raphael, Favel and the Tanuki rain. A gold Dragon on the White House lawn. The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense along with unrelated persons are folded into the Department of Super Heroes a super SWAT team for Bureau 13 or whoever needs it. Launch of the CDSS Michael J. Smith warp drive cruiser. The Corps of Discovery begins active exploration. Archeological site found on Mars. the remains of an Alien city believed related to the Iconian bowl. Dated to 250,000 years of age.. Discovery of the "Puzzle House" at 666 Dybbuk Ave in Vista City. A haunted house and standing dimensional intrusion location. The House that Jack Built. VC Careless Children Pyongyang vanishes. a sizable hit on the Breakout calendar. Astral Flame the North American Conquest tour. A supernatural snowfall and earthquake damage Vista City. The secondary cone on Mt Shasta collapses. Casualties are minimal thanks to help and intervention from many sources. We are informed that "the dragon died". Turkey's own version of Viet Nam is not going well. Heavy losses drain the Turkish Military. Magic becomes part of the battlefield. This is not good for anyone. The Hussein brothers are found ripped to shreds in a Mosul hotel. Neither body had enough blood with it. *''Tech Level 13'' --- Dihydrogen warp drives, Nanotechnology, anti-matter. cloning Second age of exploration. *''Magic Level 14'' *'2013:' President Robert M. Russel declares unemployment Dead in America. in his State of the Union address. It is dying other places too. Sonora, Chihuahua, and Coahula one again appeal for annexation by the United States. Mexico City strongly objects. Syria and Jordan help stabilize Sunni-Iraq to prevent a flow of refugees. The economy started at about 0 and begins to built up. President Russel declares the "the war on some drugs" a failure and over. Money that in the past went into enforcement will be used to fight violent crime. He starts the process of shutting down the DEA This is handled outside the public spotlight. Pope Benedict XVI retires. The question of the Prophecy of the Popes comes onto focus. He is replaced by Pope Francis. The No Lethal law upheld by Louisiana courts. A third of the New Orleans police quit. Events precipitate the complete resignation of the New Orleans government. Chaos fails to happen. (Vista City Big Uneasy Cop Crisis -- 2013) Astral Flame the Japan Kamikaze Tour. . Three quarters of the Russian leadership turn into Mice. President Russel forbids any US intervention. He doesn't even call a crisis meeting at once. He does when Putin the Mouse is killed by one of his own cronies. A series of firebombings of "foodie" restaurants in Vista City. A concrete and bronze "monument" dated 2012 calming Oklahoma for Azathoth. -- Last years tornado victims are willing to let him have it. Merced Logoglos located with an interest in the block, and looking good for a woman her age. The ADF turns control of the Solar Patrol over to the Corps of Discovery. Nearly 90% of the congregation of the Superior Faith and Attitudes North Baptist Church in Fayro, Alabama are moused in Sunday service. The French Département des choses inexistant is destroyed in a rash of publicity. A rash of demonic possession rocks the country mainly affecting churches where the Enlightened are found. Matters are being dealt with. The CDSS Calaban forges a line of bases between Earth and El Nanth. The CDSS Murry II likewise is forging a line of bases to Association and New Baris. The United States sends a formal representative to Vulcan. *'2014:' Astral Flame "The Mystic Conquest" tour of Europe. First Production flying car, The Chrysler 300 "Everglide" is introduced as a mid year model. A "ground car" by the FAA rules, Full "caterpillar" anti gravity car. The National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition TV show is a runaway hit. Mikki Ashby is thrust into the public spotlight,. The talk show Helenanna premiers featuring various celebrities interviewed by the Centaur Helenanna . Deniska Rogdanov of the Russian Monarchists Party is elected Premier of Russia. Qatar's government is overturned when all the guns are suddenly in the hands of the Guest Workers (slaves). Turkey is hiring Murder Hobos to go massacre Kurds for coinage. Demons and monsters are cropping up and running rampage in Kurdistan. The battles spill into north eastern Syria, which mobilizes it's army. The Turkish Air force bombs any Kurd targets anywhere, including southern Turkey, North eastern Syria, Northern former Iraq and the Northwest tip of Iran. Turkish combat Clerics are seen. No one it happy with Turkey. The first verified murder by phaser when James Joslyn is killed by a jealous rival in Vista City VC Magic Of Blackstone. . The World Vegaris explodes in Revolution. President Russel and wife make a state visit to the Eyrian Empire. A man claiming to be Ronnie Raygun is found wandering a rural road near Chattanooga, TN. The brain tape is real, and in custody. VC Ronnie Raygun. Micheal Flynn and Company discover an ancient monastery, the Monastery of the Books, existing in the half world with the allegedly original manuscript of the Book of Enlightenment. The book has power. VC Enlightened/Unenlightened. Agent Karl Kolchak missing since 1977 is recovered in the Mount Shasta park. VC Night Stalker. The Eyrian Emperor Tesral and members of his court make a State Visit to the United States. Prominent Hollywood mystic and medium Xena Mystique is found dead in her home, killed by a ghost.Vista City Los Angeles Killing. Matthew Simons is arrested for magical assault of an officer.VC Lich's Call The Colombia Class Cruiser Richard Douglas Husband is launched. A Sasquatch family shows up outside Micheal Flynn's door seeking healing. *'2015:' A 1950 Kaiser Virginian is found on the sidewalk in Vista City with a most unusual passenger. VC Kaiser Car Molly Abba and Officer Bob shot in a drive by outside the Warp Drive Project. An incident that tears the FBI apart. VC-Molly Down Pre-orders are being taken for the Peterbuilt Land Cruiser and the Fleetwood Whisper-Glide. -- Truckers: "SHUT UP and take my money." the Third Vatican Council the most radical realignment of church teaching in history. Clerical Celibacy ended, contraception permitted, transubstantiation withdrawn, The gifted recognized as given of God and Aliens welcomed into the Fellowship of Rome. Yes, people have a problem with this. The Ford Crown Victoria anti gravity ground car with full auto drive standard is introduced to the public to rave reviews. The General Dynamics/Sikorsky "Crazy Horse" Anti grav utility lifter enters service. The helicopter meets the Armored personal carrier. Faux News Commentator Glen Peck attacked by a giant Frog. Fairy Godfather is back. Peck's racist ties are exposed. DSH-Frog Daylight Attack The ghost of William McKinley is seen at the White House A though magical cleansing of the old pile follows. Numerous cracks are observed in the Half world. A Bureau 13 expedition brings back members of the Seelie Court. A new definition for "snooty". Royal Star Lines "Voyager of the Stars" the first of the Clipper Class Star Liners launched Micheal Flynn and Helen Marry Unseelie Fay cross from the Half world and kidnap 23 young women. The DSH takes them back by force. The DSH Finally catches up with Fairy Godfather. Due to his pointing out the corrupt prosecutors the case against him falls apart. He ends up joining the DSH. DSH-Frog Daylight Attack The United American Militia begins terrorist attacks against non-Humans. The first one went badly for them, DSH United American Militia A spell turret causing random giant animals,and a highly dangerous open portal to Greyhawke are found in the Northern California Tribal Confederation. (Vista City Big Cat - 2015) Elizabeth Mae Ashby born August 24. An arson fire badly damages the historic Los Angeles City Hall. The DA and wife flee the country the same night. Might be suspicious. The LAPD is playing 'dog in the manger' over DSH attempts to investigate. DSH-Los Angeles Fire The SS Queen Victoria starliner locates a rogue planet "Enkidu" between Earth and Kentari. The CDSS Calaban is sent to investigate. Peterbuilt "Land Cruiser" AG truck with full auto navigation and auto drive. Fleetwood Whisper-glide, likewise. Bureau B-13 agents chase an assumed mad professor and his students through a gate into the elemental plane of Earth. DSH-The Center of the Earth Faux News commentator Ann Counter starts turning into a harpy. She is reincarnated as Gnoll a hyena looking humanoid to stop the natural process of becoming what she really was. Ms. Counter vows to continue being a Neo-conservative,and right wing-nut religious apologist. The Vista City Church of Blackmane Temple is bombed with (temporary) Casualties. (Department of Super Heroes United American Militia -- 2015) Astral Flame North American 2015 Tour Newark, Tampa, Montgomery, Cleveland, Montreal, Des Moines , Kansas City, Huston, Albuquerque, Oklahoma City, San Francisco, Portland, Saskatoon, Winnipeg, San Diego, St John, Anchorage, Honolulu, 18 cities, 72 days The Nomad 1 super-luminal probe is launched to seek out new life and return samples. Current JPL plans call for five Nomad probes. *''Magic Level 15'' Category:Intangibles Category:Secrets Category:Bureau 13 Category:Historical Category:Background Category:Lists Category:Main 2016-2020 *'2016:' The United American Militia Bombs the exiting crowd at an Astral Flame Concert in Portland Or. Magic rounds them up quickly. Department of Super Heroes United American Militia -- 2015 Investigative Reporters crack open a seething evil onion of corruption in Philadelphia PA. From graft to illegal incarceration. The New FBI comes down hard. Vista City Night Stalker Increasing evidence of the undead. Spirits from WWII in Berlin, Undead in a corrupted Kiva in Utah. The Half world is dangerously thin on Anglesey Island in Wales. Mi-13 recommends evacuating the area. Politicians tut-tut and hrum-hrum. The United American Militia attempts a bombing of the Monroe Oh, House of Crafters. They get shut down. The terrorist group goes to ground, for now. Oral Robbers University Completes its building projects. They do not announce it. Coryban a random Ane is shot along side the Sacramento River in Vista City. Spirits of the restless dead from Titanic found floating above the water is a scene of august horror by the crew of the RRV Shackleton. The economy of Shiia Iraq utterly collapses. hard times for everyone. The gaunt shadow of Iran tries to help. Turkey is using up it's hardware bombing the Kurds. No replacements are available. Turkish Combat Clerics join Special monster Hunting units to put down horrors. Kurdish Combat clerics are either insane and evil or they refuse to fight Turkish combat clerics who return the favor. The war us starting to turn from a Turkish attempt to prevent Kurdish independence to a war of devout Muslims fighting monsters. US Aid is sought, but the US refuses to send anyone into the area. The New Society Project publishes On the Building Blocks of Social Interaction, indicating the direction of the "Social Inch". A quantum of measurement for social systems. The lich of Joe Stalin found in an old secret apartment in Moscow, building his army of minions. A plague of a new recreational drug, "Inferna" causes users to burst into flame. Bureau 13 agents track down the drug maker and stop him. The Rev. Boardman is seduced by Avix the Kite, and sacrifices four young women to him with other church members. State Farm Insurance company starts the Life assurance policy that will raise you from the dead in all cases but natural death. They also have shape insurance if breakout changes your shape to your detriment. These are wildly popular. Someone able to walk through walls robs Bank of American of over 2 million dollars. Mt Rainier rumbles and threatens. Magic deals with it. A Zombie maker is uncovered in New Orleans. The investigation kicks over a hornet’s nest of criminal prosecutions. VC Zombie Master. Nearly 2000 walking dead retrace the Trail of Tears. DSH Trail of Tears Navistar "AirBus" goes into production. An anti gravity bus/commuter aircraft. Anti gravity penetrates the commercial airline business. Alexander Joseph Luthor Elected 45th president of the United States, Super genius industrialist and political outsider. Cristina Finch gives birth to Steven Tom Finch. Nov 24. An outbreak of undead in Anatolia, Turkey, the slaughtered Armenians rise for revenge. The Turkish government knows nothing. The Headquarters of the International Olympic Committee is destroyed by a three day lightning barrage. Never sue gods over their own "Family name." God's Lightning escapes from prison. Indonesia surrenders in the Magic War, removing all anti witchcraft laws. *'2017:' Edoardo Amaldi City opens to general emigration on the Moon. President Alexander Joseph Luthor God's Lightning along with a meta called "The Wall" smash and grab the first Federal Bank of Seattle. DSH Brazen Bank Robbery United Nations charter commission to update the UN charter. Good luck with that. Loonies in a stolen Confederate Air Force B-25 attempt to assassinate President Luthor, firing on the White House with the aircraft's 75mm gun. The only damage was to shrubbery outside the White House. The FBI rooted out three demons, creatures of infernal and evil nature, working deep in the IRS. It explains a lot, no? Seventeen Elves are found in Reelfoot State Park. Further evidence of Half world breakdown. FBI Special Agents deliver 37 separate warrants for the arrest of New York City officials and police officers. Over 150 separate charges are listed. FBI Agents arrested 30 public officials on the spot including the Chief of Police, five captains, the Mayor, 14 city councilors, the Clerk of Records and others. A second march of the dead in the Sierra mountains. The dead are walking the old Central Pacific right of way to San Francisco. Home...to China. Aegis One magnetic shield satellite located in the L1 position of Mars. by the Corps of Discovery Mars gets its magnetic shield back. In Haiti a Thing man was not meant to know is destroyed by a combination of the DSH Anthony Allion and the ADF. A massive refuge issue is created as most of Port au Prince is heavily damaged. Toni I Queen of Haiti as she destroyed the corrupt and corrupted government. Magic takes a two tenths hit. The Public is informed. Abraham Spencer is prevented from activating a time machine that would have killed over a million. The warning was sent by Abraham Spencer. The world Vegaris is reaching a crescendo of destruction in the Green revolution. the ADF sends relief forces at the bequest of the CoD Queen Fatima of United Arabia, who controls access to Mecca, tells the dried up old men of the clergy to extend the season of Hagi, or she will end it. Former Team Red Presidential Candidate Chris Crispy is taken into custody for malfeasance in office. GNOME agents dump an unknown amount of reagent grade ammonia inside the General Electric Fusion reactor assembly facility outside of Jakarta, Indonesia. A rash of haunting events in Churches "of an age". Blood from the altar of Chartres Cathedral, France. Haunting figures in the Cathedral of the Dormition within the Kremlin. Three Elderly Alzheimer's patients are murdered in Vista City. Twenty souls are haunting the village green in Salem, Massachusetts by the light of the full moon. City Fathers do not want them moved on. Witches quietly mitigate and disperse Hurricane Harvey before it can cause serious damage to the Huston, Texas area. None step forward to claim credit. The Kelly-Jones Heavy Mining Consortium announces a major iridium strike in the Ascraeus Mons volcano. Oral Robbers Press publishes The Light from Above: A Believer's Guide to the Time of Tribulations. by Rev. William Randal Curtis The magically aware deflect Hurricanes Irma and Jose. Synthameat equal to farmed meat in taste and texture. They are still working on bones in chickens, T bones and the like, but the meat itself is good, if three times the price of farmed meat. Except the big fish, that is cheaper than caught. Fishermen protest in Gloucester, Ma demanding price controls on fish and restrictive labeling on Syntameat fish products. An Atheist gunman attacks a church in Tuscaloosa, Al. Some Strong Skeptics are nutting up at clerical magic. Clerical magic restores all victims. A woman known only as "Herself" threatens to turn all the world's women into lesbians if she is not given Sri Lanka. It doesn't work out that way. Department_of_Superheros_-_Everyone's_Lesbian_--_2017 The United States starts construction on power satellite clusters to end energy need forever. Tesla Motors introduces the Type Q sedan. A model which is designed to hold five and is a true flying car. It is both roadable and capable of fight by Anti-Gravity technology. The Mexican City of Camargo is sent into the Half World by native terrorists. It is recovered and the area stabilized. Lockheed Martin has announced the production of the new AG232 cargo aircraft. This mixed mode craft can use anti gravity to maneuver and land, but can use its impulse jets and wings for economical fight with a world wide range. Vista City Elections: Mostly second terms around. The state of California mandates that all electric vehicles must "made a sound" to warn people of their approach. Tesla Motors immediately adopts the "Jetsons warble". *'2018:' The United States launches universal single payer health care to any person that needs it. Both magical and traditional medicine are approved. President Luthor takes the Oath of Noble Obligation, A magical oath that backs up the oath of office. The end of the world as we know it. Blackmane Pharmaceuticals begins production of the first magic as medicine on the general market, the Trauma pill Residents of the posh Charlestown neighborhood of Boston have been calling in reports of noise disturbances with increasing frequency. Shouting, reports of multiple gunshots and other noises increasingly break the peace the night. Police have found no disturbers or explanations. United States Federal court rules that computers are included in the definition of the Sentient Rights Agreement. Any thing that can express a desire for rights and understands them gets rights, not just biological life. The March of the Chinese Dead reaches Shanghai, having walked the length of the Pacific Ocean. They find home and lay down. Martin Paul McPhly travels to the Moon in a converted Winnebago. Congressman Paul Dumas (TR Texas 1st) has introduced a bill in the house that would define "Beef" ,and "Meat" as coming solely from naturally birthed, grown, and slaughtered cattle and nothing else. -- The industry is running scared. Launch of the Royal Caribbean Crusoe Lines Majesty of the Skies anti grav cruise ship. The State of California repeals the religious tax exemption citing flagrant abuse. Churches fear this might start a trend, Real Dolls produces the first self mobile, Gynoid, Gynoid One, The rise of Human-form AI, as a sex toy of course. California Scientoffery "churches" are raided by the FBI, records seized, and persons arrested. The United States in conjunction with the Collegium Arcane begins rituals to stabilize the Whole World and Half World starting with large population centers and working their way out. With protection offered the Craft finally start to come out. My there are a lot of them. Satan sues the Southern Baptist Association for flagrant Slander and Libel. in Federal court. Persons unknown are restoring the Ancient Egyptian Temples at Karnak. Efforts to find them prove fruitless. Pope Francis marries Maria Carsile Synthameat twice the price of farmed meat. Meat farmers start to panic. The Barbie Bandit is an issue in New York robbing banks while looking like the doll. An Anti-Gaylian terrorists attack on an Astral Flame concert in Minneapolis. It is quelled without casualties. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart found alive and imprisoned as a magical stature in Vienna Park, he is freed. The USGS reports minor earthquakes are increasing in the Los Angeles basin. The Venus Holding Facility for intractable metas is opened. Bigger than the Zero class cells the prison is remote and the outside deadly. Currently with three inmates it can hold 100. More humane, less escapable. USA 2018 National Elections Once again, demons are found at the IRS offices. President Luthor orders yearly sweeps. GlaxCo Pharmaceutical is the second company to embrace magic as medicine with the "First Aid pill". Open magic consultation services exist in Atlanta, California, and Phoenix. Commercial magic is a thing. Queen Toni announces the finish of reconstruction in Port au Prince and the surrounding country side. Everything fully functional as a modern city, for the first time. Evan Blackmane buys Scientoffery from the soul of Ron Bubbard for freeing him from Hell. Dave Miscazrriage flips out, lawyers are making bank. The Temple of Apollo of Greater Los Angeles opens. Armed thugs calling themselves the New Texas Republic start an armed rebellion in Dripping Springs, Tx. *'2019:' The UN Charter Commission presented it's report on how to restructure the UN charter to better serve the 21st century world. A lot of people are Butthurt. Synthameat competitive with farmed meat. Farmers demand price controls. and restrictive labeling on Synthameat. A 7.2 earthquake hits fine miles north of New Madrid, Mo. There is damage. Aralan, an Ane, taking a brief rest in a park is shot by Ultra Liberal SJW, Jane Fisher, with a crossbow. "A gun would have been just evil." Notre Dame de Paris burns due to faulty construction workers. Pope Francis along with 120 others replaces the roof with holy magic. Efforts to stablises the Whole and Half world are shaking loose many festering magical issues, hauntings, creatures, and so forth. Due to rising magic levels the Gate hours are doubled to two per day. The Solar Patrol thwarts a pirate attack on the SS Queen Victoria starliner. Major tobacco companies embrace Cannabis as a way to save themselves. Chow Yung convinces Inner Mongolia to join the Chinese Empire. This nearly doubles their land area. Sichuan, and Yunnan to merge forming the nation of Xīnán. Anti-vax frauds break out in big red multicoloed spots. A magical curse that requires they become honest. With Faux News becoming increasingly only right wing, The Crazy right starts Truthmax news to carry their propaganda. Prince Charles has announced that in the better interest of the country he is stepping aside as the Prince of Wales in favor of his son, Prince William, Duke of Cambridge. Launch of the CDSS Atlantis, Warp six cruiser. The Collegium Arcane comes to an agreement with Emperor Chow Yung to stabilize the whole and Half world in the Chinese Empire. Cloud Peak Energy, the largest coal producer in the United States, folds like a house of cards. The United Nations new draft Charter is voted in by the General Assembly. The first major revision since it was signed in 1945. The CoD announces that they have functional Transporters. Tzarina of all the Russias Maria Vladimirovna weds Dimitri Romanovich, also of the old Romanov line. The majority of the stabilization work between the whole and half world is finished. There will not be a physical alteration during breakout, but the half world is much more accessible. Creatures can more freely move between the two. The Alameda Archaeology begins construction in Alameda, Ca. Affordable housing for 1.5 million in a green solo structure. Bay area landlords piss themselves. CDSS Atlantis clear for duty. The United Nations revises it's charter for the first time since its founding. A new UN in line with the needs of the new world and in agreement with the SRA. Yea, panties are bunched, strange bedfellows made. Evan Blackmane declares that false faith healers with turn into weasels as per The Mice, it takes two to hammer home the lesson. You're welcome Mr Randi. Truthmax TV premieres the Happiness Club with Jack & Jill Gilford in an attempt to compete with "Realm's World". Racially based hate crime is on the upswing. Vulcan moves the Earth Embassy to New York, NY. Emperor of China Chow Yung makes a point to thank those that aided their stabilization, and the Chinese Empire joins the CoD Margret & Cindy Jones engender the first female/female child with genetic material from only females, a girl of course. They are way to smug about it. The finances of Liberty University and Jerry Fallwell Jr, are called into question with an incident that started over an ancient scroll that does not fit the standard Bible orthodoxy. Yea, the truth is out there. The Church of Creation opens a temple in Los Angeles, another Greyhawke import. The Ane Confederation joins the United Nations. *'2020:' Blood pours out of the Pino Suárez Metro station in Mexico city. "Blood Zombies" ravage the city. Boston Dynamics introduces an AI robot that can cut diamond like a pro. The diamond industry wets their pants. June Edward Robert Lee ends his sentence for attempted murder. Tractor Beam perfected. September: Birth of Boy Allion, to be named. Anthony out of Mikki Ashby. November: USA 2020 National Elections 2021-2030 *2021: *2022:January: Outside date for the completion of the Alameda Archology November: USA 2022 Mid-term National Elections *2023: November: USA 2023 Vista City Local Elections *2024:Matthew Simons finishes sentence for assault of an officer. November: USA 2024 National Elections *2025: *2026: November: USA 2026 Mid-term National Elections *2027: November: USA 2027 Vista City Local Elections *2028: November: USA 2028 National Elections *2029: *2030: November: USA 2030 Mid-term National Elections 2031-2040 *2031: November: USA 2027 Vista City Local Elections *2032: November: USA 2022 National Elections *2033: *2034: December: Functional Replicators. The end of scarcity. 2041-2050 *c2041/45: Breakout. 25th Century *''c2450: Abraham Spencer activates a time machine to warn Sheriff Samantha Whitehorse about the time machine Abraham Spencer is about to use in the Mount Shasta cone. This reportedly kills Spencer and "all the cattle in Montana".'' Category:IntangiblesCategory:SecretsCategory:Bureau 13Category:HistoricalCategory:BackgroundCategory:ListsCategory:Main